Solos contra el mundo
by sbsa
Summary: AU. Teenlock. El joven Sherlock Holmes tiene un ENORME crush con su nuevo compañero de colegio John Watson. Todo el mundo lo sospecha, excepto John.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer FF de la vida, espero que le den una oportunidad :)**

**Me he esforzado bastante, así que espero que les guste para seguir subiendo más capítulos :)**

_**AU/Teenlock.**_

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen son míos, pertenecen a la BBC y a Sir Arhur Conan Doyle.**

**La imagen de portada pertenece a epicallysherlocked en DeviantArt. **

* * *

Es un lunes normal en la vida de Sherlock Holmes, se levanta de la cama a las 6:00 am después de una exhaustiva noche de no dormir por haber estado leyendo novelas de misterio y, naturalmente, criticando la forma tan "lenta" y "estúpida" que tiene el protagonista de resolver crímenes, asegurando que él podría hacerlo mejor. Se mete a la ducha, bebe unos sorbos de té que preparó la noche anterior y se apresura a salir de casa para ir al colegio.

Todo parece igual de aburrido que los otros días, sin embargo, a la entrada del colegio se topa con una cara poco familiar. Era un chico de cabello rubio, con una estatura considerablemente más baja que la suya pero sin duda, ejercitado, buena condición física, _educado, constantemente preocupado, con ambiciones, y bastante confiable, un poco tonto de repente_, dedujo Sherlock.

—Disculpa, estoy buscando el Aula 14, ¿podrías indicarme dónde está?

— Eh, hola, sí. Está al final del pasillo, del lado izquierdo.

El chico le sonrió y Sherlock hizo lo que siempre hace con todos, ignorarlo. Al llegar a su primera clase se encontró con el mismo chico sentado en la primera fila. El resto de sus compañeros aún no llegaba.

—Hola, de nuevo. De haber sabido que compartíamos el salón hubiéramos podido venir juntos, dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo, el simpático muchacho.

—¿Me hablas a mí? Preguntó Sherlock, extrañado y acostumbrado a ser ignorado por el resto de sus compañeros.

— Claro, ¿a quién si no? Estamos solos. Por cierto, mi nombre es John Watson.

—Sherlock, eh, Sherlock Holmes, respondió Sherlock, un poco desconcentrado.

Sherlock se dirigió a su lugar, en la última fila, al mismo tiempo que los demás compañeros entraban, unos segundos más tarde, entró el profesor, quien les presentó oficialmente a los demás jóvenes a su nuevo compañero de clase, John Watson, quien acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

Sherlock se mantuvo sentado en su lugar, analizando al nuevo de pies a cabeza, le llamaba la atención la forma tan amable en la que se había dirigido a él. No era nada del otro mundo, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. John se daba cuenta de la mirada insistente de Sherlock y volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando, entonces, Sherlock fingía que no lo estaba viendo.

Los compañeros lo recibieron bien, se comportaron de una manera amable y al terminar la clase, varios de ellos se acercaron a conversar con John.

Sherlock se dirigió lentamente a la salida del salón, al verlo, John se disculpó con sus nuevos amigos y alcanzó a Sherlock.

—¡Hey, Sherlock! dijo un apresurado John.

—¿Sí?, Sherlock lo miró con indiferencia.

—Yo, eh, me preguntaba… Nosotros, eh, vamos a reunirnos en mi casa a jugar videojuegos después de clase.

John se encontraba un poco intimidado ante la indiferencia del muchacho, hizo un suspiro corto y prosiguió: —¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? No tienes que venir si no quieres, yo sólo, eh…—_Estoy sonando como un completo tonto antisocial,_ pensó John.

—Está bien. —Lo interrumpió Sherlock—Ahí estaré.

—Bueno, ok, te veo antes de la salida para irnos juntos, si te parece.

—Sí, dijo Sherlock. —Pero no soy amigo de nadie—prosiguió— y no quiero ser inoportuno, así que iré sólo un rato.

Sherlock salió del salón de clases y John regresó con sus nuevos amigos, mientras conversaban cosas sin sentido, sin embargo, moría de curiosidad — _¿por qué no tiene amigos? ¿Él también es nuevo? Quizá debería preguntarle a ellos, pero parecía bastante familiarizado con el lugar y con las clases…_

—Veo que te has hecho amigo del freak. — dijo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de John, una chica rubia de ojos verdes, bastante atractiva, llamada Mary.

— ¿Disculpa? Preguntó John contrariado.

—No seas así, Mary. Sherlock es buena persona, solamente que es algo, eh, bueno… especial— dijo, otro chico, de nombre Greg— A Sherlock no le gustan mucho las personas — Continuó Greg — ¿Lo conocías desde antes?

John negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces debes ser muy especial — Dijo Mary, en un tono entre irónico y burlón. ¿Qué opinas, Jim? — Dirigiéndose a un chico delgado, de cabello negro y ojos igual de oscuros— Te van a cambiar, definitivamente.

Jim esbozó una sonrisa extraña y salió del salón de clases sin decir nada.

_—¿QUÉ? -_Pensó John_- ¿Jim? ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué habrían de cambiarlo? ¿Cambiarlo CON QUÉ? _

El rostro de Watson parecía contrariado. Otra chica, Molly, soltó una risa incómoda y señaló que se les hacía tarde para la siguiente clase. Todos se levantaron y se fueron, excepto Mary, quien esperó que los demás se adelantaran para salir junto con John.

—Quizá no deberías estar tan cerca de él, le dijo Mary a John, mientras lo tomaba del brazo dirigiéndose a la salida. — Es muy raro.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso de Jim y Sherlock? ¿Acaso ellos…? le preguntó John, intrigado, a Mary, mientras caminaban hacia su próxima clase.

— Oh, son cosas que se dicen por ahí… Sherlock no lo acepta, pero todos sabemos que solía besarse después de clases con Jim. Ante la vista de todo el mundo, eran los mejores amigos, y a decir verdad, nunca sospechamos que hubiera algo más entre ellos, pero un día, Sherlock y Jim dejaron de hablarse, Jim dejó de venir a clases y cuando regresó se comportaba de una manera extraña, ¿sabes? Él era una persona muy diferente, era muy alegre y muy sociable. Después de lo que sucedió con Sherlock, cambió totalmente, se convirtió en una persona más sarcástica, más fría… pero aún así, siguió siendo nuestro amigo, por eso nos contó quién era en verdad Sherlock Holmes. Sin embargo, hubieron algunos tontos que no le creyeron, como Greg Lestrade o Molly Hooper. Retrasados.

John se quedó callado, y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado ya al salón de clases. Se dirigió a su asiento, sin siquiera notar que Mary se había sentado justo junto a él. Se quedó pensando. Sherlock era extraño, sí. Pero parecía un buen chico. Y sabía que le había caído bien, después de todo, había aceptado su invitación.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, John se sentó con sus nuevos amigos y observaba, de vez en cuando, a aquel muchacho de tez blanca y cabellos rizados que estaba sentado solo, y se preguntaba si los chismes que Mary le había contado previamente eran verdad. Sherlock sabía que John le miraba y, por alguna razón, esto le producía satisfacción.

Las horas pasaron y parecían interminables. Sherlock intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de no emocionarse respecto a la invitación que John le había hecho. Es nuevo, sólo está tratando de ser amable, se repetía. Después hará lo mismo que los demás, pensaba, pero sabía, en el fondo, que eso no era verdad.

Al término de las clases, John se acercó a Sherlock.

—¡Adelántense, chicos, ya tienen la dirección! — Dijo John, dirigiéndose a sus amigos. —Hey, Sherlock. ¿Nos vamos?

—Eh, sí. Ya me dirigía a la salida. Por cierto, tu dirección, no me la diste.

—Ya lo sé, por eso, te digo, ¿nos vamos? Te llevo en mi auto.

—Oh, está bien. Pensé que me darías tu dirección como a los demás o que ya te habías arrepentido de invitarme.

—Nada de eso, Sherlock. Has sido amable conmigo y me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Sherlock no sabía que decir, así que solamente asintió con la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa y caminó con John por el colegio hasta llegar al auto.

Cuando llegaron al auto, John le dijo a Sherlock que esa chica Mary quería acompañarlo en el auto pero que él le había dicho que prefería no llevar a nadie pues no cabían todos en el auto y no quería parecer grosero. Sherlock estaba sorprendido, pues parecía que John de verdad deseaba conocerlo. John bajó a Sherlock una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa y le indicó cuál era. Sherlock Debía fingir que había ido en autobus como todos los demás.

Al llegar, sus compañeros de clase ya estaban ahí, Mary, Greg, Molly, Phillip, y otros dos chicos, por suerte, no estaba Jim. Sherlock saludó y enseguida, llegó John en el auto.

—Siento el retraso, chicos. Tuve que parar a ponerle gasolina al auto. Disculpen que no los traje, no quería ser grosero.

John los invitó a entrar y les indicó el camino a su habitación. Le preguntaron si vivía solo, dijo que no, pero que básicamente… sí, porque su padre estaba siempre fuera de la ciudad, y su madre se había ido a cuidar de su hermana, que vivía sola en su departamento.

John preparó unos bocadillos y los llevó a su habitación. Greg y Phillip jugaban videojuegos, las chicas conversaban y Sherlock los miraba a todos desde un rincón, deseando poder salirse de allí de una buena vez, pues las reuniones sociales lo ponían tremendamente incómodo.

Mary interrumpió la buena atmósfera en el ambiente y se dirigió a Sherlock. —¡Oye, rarito! — dijo, en tono burlón —Qué mal que Jim no pudo venir, nos hubiera gustado verte besarlo con fines "de investigación", dijo, mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—Por favor. Vinimos todos a convivir y a conocernos, respeta a Sherlock. Él no te ha hecho nada, le dijo John a Mary.

Claramente, a ella le gustaba John y solamente por esa razón, no continuó burlándose de Sherlock. —Está bien, dijo. Lo siento, rarito. Era una broma.

Todos sabían que eso era mentira. Sherlock, la miró y salió de la habitación en silencio. John salió tras él. Los demás regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo antes.

—Sherlock, escucha, yo…

—Descuida. —Le interrumpió Sherlock—Tengo que irme de todas maneras, adiós.

—Espera, Sherlock. ¿Tienes celular? Quizá podrías darme tu número y podríamos conversar por mensajes, sin interrupciones.

—No entiendo por qué insistes tanto en hablar conmigo.

—Creo que podemos ser buenos amigos, Sherlock.

Sherlock notó que John mencionaba su nombre siempre que se dirigía a él, y que era algo que no hacía con nadie más. Sabía que John de verdad tenía intenciones de trabar una amistad con él.

— Bueno, está bien. Pero yo no tengo amigos, ¿tienes dónde anotar?

John guardó el número de Sherlock en su celular y regresó a su habitación. Sherlock se dirigió a casa.

Sherlock vivía con su hermano mayor, Mycroft. O eso se suponía. Mycroft se había ido a trabajar hace un mes con el gobierno y no vivía más allí. Quiso llevarse a Sherlock con él, pero éste insistió en quedarse solo y Mycroft, sabiendo lo terco que podía ser su hermano, lo dejó.

Sherlock se fue a su habitación e intentó entretenerse con su microscopio. No pudo. Intentó leer y también falló. Se sentía extraño y de pronto se encontró pensando en John Watson, en la forma en la que lo había tratado esta mañana y en lo bueno que había sido con él. Recordó como se veía, pensó en sus ojos azules, en sus delgados labios y de pronto, pensó en cómo sería besarlo, a qué sabría_…—¡MIERDA, SHERLOCK!_ —Se interrumpió a sí mismo—_Esto no es normal, él sólo intentaba ser amable. No es conveniente tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia él, además… seguramente es un éxito con las chicas. _

De pronto, sonó la alerta de mensaje de su celular.

_"¿Qué hay, Sherlock?" JW _

Sherlock se sobresaltó. Intentó disimular su atención, lo primero que hizo fue guardar el número de John en su lista de contactos, enseguida, respondió.

_"Hola. Estaba a punto de dormir. ¿Qué hay de ti?".-SH _

_"Oh, siento interrumpirte. Los chicos se acaban de ir, sólo quería desearte buenas noches. Descansa, nos vemos mañana en la escuela". JW_

¿John le acababa de enviar un mensaje de buenas noches? Vaya, eso sí que no lo esperaba. De todas formas, seguramente estaba intentando ser amable de nuevo. Quizá estaba necesitado de un amigo. Quién sabe, pero Sherlock se fue a dormir esa noche más que tranquilo y feliz.

Los siguientes días, fueron buenos para Sherlock. Estaba feliz de ir a la escuela, llegaba de buen humor y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con su nuevo amigo.

Por su parte, John se sentía siempre maravillado con Sherlock, lo admiraba. Le impresionaba su capacidad de deducción y por esta razón, se dirigía a su casa todos los días después de clase.

Asimismo, su cercanía con Mary se iba haciendo más constante, ésta, evitaba a toda costa hablar de Sherlock para no incomodar a John y lo invitaba a salir todo el tiempo. A John le daba un poco de pena decirle que no, así que salía con Mary. Después de un par de salidas, Mary se le declaró. John no supo negarse, después de todo, Mary era su tipo, era una chica inteligente, con una hermosa cabellera rubia y grandes ojos verdes, su cuerpo no estaba nada mal. Debía aceptar que al principio había llamado su atención. Mary y John se hicieron novios. Ahora, John sólo visitaba a Sherlock dos veces a la semana, con el pretexto de hacer tareas, sin embargo, sus tardes con Sherlock, siempre acababan en lo mismo, escuchaban la música que le gustaba a John, la cual Sherlock odiaba, conversaban acerca de libros policiales y Sherlock se lucía enseñándole a John todo lo que sabía, explicándole que él podría resolver mejor esos crímenes, John se sorprendía siempre.

Cuando se enteró que John era novio de Mary, Sherlock no se sorprendió. Es decir, no le agradaba la idea, pero debía aceptar que John era solamente un gusto platónico, aunque todos en la escuela sospechaban lo contrario, Sherlock siempre fue respetuoso con su amigo, incapaz de realizarle insinuaciones y nunca tocaban temas demasiado personales. Claro, le gustaría ser él quien estuviera de la mano de John todos los días, pero ya la escuela estaba plagada de rumores sobre él gracias a Jim, su ex novio. Quizá lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo, al menos hasta que termine el curso. O el año. O el colegio. O para siempre.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Tuve que modificar un poco al personaje de Mary para que quedara con la historia, je.**

**Soy totalmente nueva escribiendo fanfics, así que estoy atenta a comentarios y sugerencias :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, les dejo la 2ª entrega de esta historia. **

**Este cap. es un poco más largo que el anterior. **

**Sin más, espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Por su parte, John estaba bien con Mary. Salían, se divertían y conversaban, sin embargo, al poco tiempo de ser novios, Mary quiso llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.

Invitó a John a casa aprovechando que sus padres llegarían tarde. Ese día, John no fue a ver a Sherlock, le explicó que Mary le había insistido mucho en que la acompañase. Sherlock entendió. No le hizo gracia la situación pero tampoco discutió, al fin y al cabo, no tenía razón para hacerlo.

Al llegar a casa de Mary, la pareja se fue directo a la habitación de ella, quien se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave para estar segura de que nadie interrumpiría ese momento tan especial. Besó a John con fuerza y comenzaron a abrazarse, John no se sentía seguro de querer hacerlo, pero Mary era insistente. Vaya que lo era. Él ya había tenido sexo con chicas antes, pero simplemente no le apetecía hacerlo con Mary, además, la triste realidad es que prefería estar escuchando las deducciones de Sherlock en ese momento. Mary se despojó rápidamente de su ropa y se puso encima de John.

—Hazme tuya, John Watson. Lo he deseado todo este tiempo, dijo la chica con expresión lujuriosa. John hizo un par de movimientos torpes y no le respondió, se limitó a besarla y con un poco de desgano, le proporcionó algunas caricias.

—¿Qué pasa, John? —Preguntó Mary. —¿Acaso no te gusto?

—No es eso, cariño. Eres muy linda, es simplemente que no puedo.

Mary miró hacia la entrepierna de John para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no había erección.

—Eso podemos solucionarlo, amor. Ven, déjame inten…

John se levantó de la cama.

—Lo siento, Mary. No puedo. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya y esto lo dejemos para otra ocasión.

Mary, avergonzada se vistió de nuevo y acompañó a John hasta la puerta. John se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, se disculpó de nuevo y se dirigió a casa.

En el auto, John no paraba de preguntarse por qué no había sido capaz de acostarse con Mary, si él nunca había tenido problemas con eso. Por un segundo se preguntó si tenía disfunción erectil, luego pensó que eso era ridículo y desechó la idea enseguida.

Al llegar a casa, decidió que lo mejor era tomar una ducha y acostarse a dormir. Al salir de bañarse, John le envió un mensaje a su buen amigo, se sentía mal por haberlo dejado solo en la tarde, por irse a no tener sexo con su novia.

_"Hola, Sherlock. Siento no haber podido ir a tu casa hoy, ¿nos vemos mañana?" JW_

Al día siguiente, no tenían clases, por lo que era un buen día para descansar de Mary y sus situaciones incómodas...y qué mejor que haciéndose acompañar de su amigo más cercano.

_"Seguro. Te espero por la mañana. Trae comida." -SH_

Sherlock no había tardado ni cinco minutos en responderle a John, y éste, se sintió feliz, por alguna razón. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de qué tan feliz se había sentido.

Mary lo llamó varias veces, y él decidió no contestar. Aún se sentía aturdido por lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Al día siguiente, John se levantó, se vistió apresuradamente y salió de casa. Compró unos sándwiches en el camino y jugo, para compartir con Sherlock.

Al llegar a casa de Sherlock, John llamó a la puerta.

—¡Entra, John! —Gritó Sherlock, que se encontraba hablando con alguien.

—Así que este es John Watson.

John se sintió extrañado._ ¿Quién era ese joven? Nunca lo había visto. ¿Los rumores de la homosexualidad de Sherlock eran ciertos y este era su pareja? No creo. Sherlock me hubiera dicho, además luce demasiado mayor, apuesto que el tipo de hombres que le gustarían serían más como..._

—Sí, él es John Watson —Dijo Sherlock con entereza e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de John—Ahora, puedes retirarte.

El hombre miró a Sherlock y sonrió cínicamente. Luego miró a John, que estaba confundido y trataba de adivinar quién era él.

—Mycroft Holmes, hermano de Sherlock Holmes.

—Ah, claro. ¡Mycroft! Qué gusto, Sherlock me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

—No tiene que mentir, Señor Watson. Sé que mi pequeño hermano no le habla de mí a nadie. Sin embargo, quiero que sepa que acá estoy y los vigilo. Muy de cerca.

John se sintió avergonzado por haber intentado ser amable con Mycroft quien era igual o más arrogante que Sherlock.

El menor de los Holmes se dirigió a la puerta, y la abrió —¿Mycroft? —dijo, con un ademán de invitarlo a salir.

Mycroft se fue y por fin, Sherlock y John pudieron disfrutar su desayuno tranquilamente. Sherlock le explicó a John que Mycroft trabajaba en el gobierno y que le gustaba intimidar a las personas, pero que no se preocupara. John soltó un respiro y se tranquilizó, olvidándose de Mycroft por un rato.

El celular de John comenzó a sonar insistentemente, Sherlock vio en la pantalla que quien llamaba era Mary.

—Supongo que no todo está bien entre ustedes, dijo, de la nada.

—Bueno, eh… pasaron algunas cosas.

—John, no es que tu vida romántica no me interese, pero ¿te importaría?—dijo, mientras hacía un gesto con las manos insinuando que no hablara de eso—No soy un experto en el tema.— dijo, con un poco de aburrimiento.

Los amigos nunca habían tocado temas sensibles como relaciones o familia. Principalmente porque Sherlock intentaba mantener una distancia emocional de John.

—No, claro— se disculpó John, poniendo cara de preocupación.

Sherlock no pudo resistirse a preguntar qué sucedía, aunque eso significase que tendría que aguantar a John hablando de su novia y recordándole lo heterosexual era y cuán imposible era de alcanzar.

—Oh, vamos. No empieces con tus preocupaciones. Está bien, cuéntame si así lo deseas.

—Te juro que lo hago solamente porque no tengo a quién más contárselo. Me da mucha vergüenza y tú eres mi amigo de mayor confianza.

Sherlock se sorprendió. Se sintió importante para John también, aunque éste le recalcara que son sólo amigos. Sin embargo, el tener un amigo también lo ponía feliz, y más si ese amigo era John Watson.

—Ayer, Mary me citó en su casa para que lo hagamos.

—¿El qué?, dijo Sherlock, tratando de disimular lo molesto que lo ponía eso.

—Para tener sexo, Sherlock. Y eso no es todo…

_Oh no, aquí vamos. ¿En serio, John? No quiero saber lo que haces con tu novia a solas, especialmente si es quien me insultaba todos los días antes de que llegaras._

—…Me había insistido tantas veces que me hacía sentir mal rechazarla, así que decidí aceptar, y bueno, las cosas no se dieron.

—Sé más específico.

—¡No pude tener sexo con ella, Sherlock! ¡No pude hacerle el amor!

—Oh, entonces hay alguien más —indagó curiosamente.

—Por supuesto que no, Sherlock. Algo peor.

_¿Qué podría ser peor?_

— … No se… eh, yo… intenté pero, es que… bueno, no se paró.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada. John se quedó mirándolo con enojo pero luego se unió a la risa de su amigo.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Estás haciendo tanto lío por eso?, se burló Sherlock.

— Tú qué sabes de esas cosas, Sherlock. Tú nunca has tenido novia.

Sherlock hizo una pausa, miró a John y le dio la razón. Enseguida, cambió el tema. John se quedó un poco extrañado por su actitud pero ya nada le sorprendía de su amigo. Sabía que él era así, aunque quedó un poco preocupado por haberle insinuado que es gay.

Al cabo de un rato, John decidió que tenía que enfrentar su situación con Mary así que fue a buscarla, se despidió de Sherlock como siempre y salió de su casa.

Sherlock se sintió triste después de que John se fue. Se sentía solo. Aburrido. John era la única persona que tenía para conversar totalmente a gusto. Y le gustaba. Claro, le gustaba él. Pero también su compañía.

John visitó a Mary. Esta vez iba decidido a tener relaciones con ella, después de todo, no podía permitir que Sherlock se burlase de él si alguna vez se le ocurría preguntarle por la situación._Claro, era por eso_.La escena se repitió una vez más. Esta vez, John logró tener una erección pero no pudo mantenerla. La decepción podía verse a través de los ojos de Mary. John se disculpó y la abrazó hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Por la mañana, los despertó el ruido que hacía la madre de Mary al tocar la puerta que no había sido cerrada con llave, finalmente entró y encontró a su hija con un chico. En la cama.

—¡Mary Morstan! ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Un hotel?

—Mamá, no estábamos haciendo nada. Sólo dormíamos.

—Por supuesto que sólo dormían. Pobre de ti que estuvieran haciendo algo más. En cuanto a usted, jovencito, retírese y si quiere volver a ver a mi hija en esta casa tendrá que ser en la sala y cuando su padre o yo estemos aquí.

John, apenado y un poco atolondrado, salió de casa de Mary apresuradamente. En ese momento, recibió un mensaje.

_-Buen día, John. Desayunemos. Trae comida. –SH_

_-Llego en media hora. –JW_

El rubio decidió ir a despejar su mente a casa de su amigo. Él parecía ser su mejor acompañante últimamente, y comenzaba a disfrutar su compañía cada vez más y más. Llegó a casa de Sherlock y llamó a la puerta. Sherlock le abrió enseguida, parecía estarle esperando. La mañana transcurrió de lo más normal, desayunaron, conversaron de trivialidades y John intentaba despejar su mente.

—¿Y bien?, preguntó Sherlock arqueando una ceja y mirando a John a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué sucedió con Mary? ¿Pudiste hacerlo?

_Mierda, Sherlock. ¿Por qué me haces esta clase de preguntas? Estoy intentando distraer mi mente y ahora quieres hacerte el Doctor Corazón. _

—No. No pude. —suspiró—…esta vez si logré hacerlo funcionar pero no pude mantenerlo.

—Oh, qué mal, dijo Sherlock, mientras lanzaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Te parece gracioso?

_No, me parece fascinante._

—En absoluto.

John lo miró con confusión y un poco de enojo, Sherlock le sonrió y se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se incorporó.

—Bien, John. Será mejor que te vayas.

—Empiezo a creer que solamente me utilizas para comer gratis, Sherlock.—Dijo, sonriente, John, fingiendo no haberse percatado de la mirada de su amigo unos segundos atrás.

—No seas tonto. Es que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con mi hermano. A solas, claro.

—Vaya, en realidad quieres que me vaya. No tienes que inventar excusas, me iré. Nos vemos pronto.

Sherlock se sorprendió de que John hubiera notado la mentira. Igual, no era bastante difícil adivinarlo. John sabía, por el comportamiento de Sherlock que daría la vida por no estar ni un segundo a solas con su propio hermano.

—Adiós. Nos vemos en la escuela.

—Adiós, Sherlock.

Sherlock cerró la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándosela. Se sentía un idiota. Había esperado toda la noche para reunirse de nuevo con John y lo había sacado de su casa repentinamente cuando notó que cada vez disimulaba menos su interés por él.

_John se dará cuenta si sigo descuidándome de esa manera. Y probablemente me retirará su amistad. Y nuevos rumores surgirán, aunque eso es lo que menos importa. Pero, ¿su amistad? No estoy dispuesto a perderla. _

El chico pasó el resto del día fumando, bebiendo té y navegando en internet. Cada vez se ponía más ansioso. Y de vez en cuando, la imagen de John venía a su mente, y se borraba en el instante en el que lo recordaba hablando de Mary y cuánto le preocupaba poder acostarse con ella.

_Probablemente ahora esté besándola y haciéndole el amor. Él sólo tiene ojos para ella. Y yo soy un completo idiota. Yo perdí mi tiempo con él y lo mandé directamente a los brazos de ella._

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! **

**De verdad me pone muy feliz, y me motiva a seguir trabajando para escribir un fic de la mejor calidad posible. n_n**

**Disculpen si Mary me queda un poco Ooc pero pues, para eso son los AU (?) :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! **

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo y les guste el rumbo que la historia empieza a tomar desde ahora :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: A partir de este episodio, el contenido puede tener algunas escenas explícitas. **

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Sherlock sabía que el tiempo de John estaba completamente dividido en dos partes: cuando no estaba con él, estaba con Mary. Y desde hace unos días para acá, si no estaba con él, estaba intentando hacerlo con ella. Y él odiaba esa situación, pero odiaba más sentir celos. Tanto tiempo sublimizando y ocultando sus sentimientos para que de un día a otro, llegue alguien que le haga sentir todo. Todo lo que nadie más había logrado que sintiera. Angustia, celos, desesperación, ansiedad, tristeza, **_deseo._**

Al salir de la casa de Sherlock, John pensó en ir a ver a Mary. Luego, recordó la escena de la mañana con su madre y se sintió avergonzado. Prefirió ir a su casa y pensar un poco en lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida en esos momentos. De pronto, se encontró pensando en cómo lo había visto Sherlock unos instantes atrás. Nunca le había dado una mirada de ese tipo, de hecho, a veces pensaba que Sherlock le hablaba solamente por lástima, por condescendencia y para pedirle ía tenido amigos antes, claro. Pero nunca uno como él. Es decir, si John se encontrara en medio de una situación comprometedora con su novia y Sherlock le llamara, estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo hacia él. Ejercía una especie de poder sobre él. Y eso no era bueno. No podía ser bueno. _Vaya, quizá es muy bueno manipulando, _se repitió John incesantemente hasta llegar a su domicilio. Al bajarse del auto, notó que alguien ya le estaba esperando. Era Mary.

—Mi amor—lo saludó—…quería ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que sucedió esta mañana. Ya he hablado con mi madre. Tardó un poco en aceptarlo pero los convencí de que eres un buen chico. Puedes ir a visitarme cuando gustes, con la condición de que no entremos a la habitación.

—Eh, hola.

—¿Qué pasa, John? —Creí que te alegraría.

—Nada, cielo. Está bien, sí me alegra. — Mintió John, mientras sus pensamientos seguían concentrados en los ojos de Sherlock. — _¿Eran verdes? ¿Azules? ¿Grises? Sin duda, eran los ojos más lindos que he visto en mi vid…¡BASTA, JOHN WATSON! No es correcto pensar que los ojos de tu mejor amigo son lindos. No de esta manera, no.— _decía en su mente.

—¿No me vas a invitar a entrar? Podríamos continuar lo que ya hemos empezado…

_Ahora no, Mary. En lo último que puedo pensar en este momento es en coger, y menos contigo._

—Claro, linda. Pasa y ponte cómoda, dijo John, desganado.

Mary hizo caso omiso de la actitud de John. Sabía que había estado con Sherlock unos momentos antes. Sabía que no debía dejarlo estar cerca de Sherlock y menos con lo que se rumoreaba de él en la escuela. Su homosexualidad, la forma de utilizar a Jim, que tiene un crush con John y una larga lista de etcéteras… pero prefirió no mencionar nada de eso. Creía que si lograba tener sexo con John, ella finalmente podría darle algo que Sherlock no. _Ese fenómeno no tiene sentimientos y sólo busca la forma de manipular a mi novio... y eso no se lo permitiré nunca. _

Mary entró directamente a la habitación de John, mientras él preparaba un poco de té en la cocina, ella decidió que era el momento. Se sacó la ropa y esperó por John, en ropa interior.

Mientras preparaba el té, John se encontró de nuevo pensando en Sherlock. En sus ojos. En la forma en la que éste lo trataba y cómo se comportaba cuando le hablaba de Mary. Como si estuviera celoso. Como si estuviera contento de que él y su novia no pudieran intimar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que indicaba que el té ya estaba listo. Se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con que su novia lo esperaba en paños menores.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo. _

—Deja el té en la mesa, John… es momento de divertirnos.

John no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que su novia le pedía. Asentó el té y más pronto de lo que se esperaba, se encontraba con Mary en la cama. Unas cuantas caricias y sucedió lo inesperado.

—Vaya, John. Parece que hoy será el día. —dijo Mary, mirando su entrepierna y acariciándole encima de su pantalón.

Mary desvistió a John lentamente y le besó con lujuria. John se dejó hacer. Su mente no estaba con él en ese momento, pero al parecer, su cuerpo se lo estaba tomando bastante bien. En poco tiempo, la pareja se encontraba completamente desnuda. Mary tomó un condón que había dejado previamente en la cama y se lo colocó a su novio, entonces se puso encima de él y comenzó a montarlo. Primero lentamente, poco a poco subiendo el ritmo. John se había relajado y había logrado comenzar a disfrutar. Mary era buena. No era mejor que su ex novia, pero era buena. Aún así, los pensamientos de John seguían sin estar con él. Cuando Mary notó que John estaba a punto de terminar, por los ruidos que emitía y sus movimientos, le pidió que dijera su nombre al llegar al orgasmo. Y así, se sentiría totalmente victoriosa. Por fin le habría ganado a Sherlock. John sería solamente de ella. Después de todo, _el sexo es lo único en lo que los hombres piensan._

—Eso es, cariño. ¡Di mi nombre! ¡Dímelo! —gritó una frenética Mary con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sh…Sher…Sherlock. —gimió John, al llegar al orgasmo.

Mary se detuvo. Estaba pálida. Ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente. No sabía qué decir. Se sentía avergonzada, apenada, utilizada, humillada. Rápidamente se quitó de encima de John.

—¡TE ODIO! ¿Cómo te atreves? Todo este tiempo ha sido así, ¿verdad?—dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.—Todo este tiempo me has utilizado como tu pantalla. Realmente es a él a quien siempre has querido, ¿no? Eres un idiota, John Watson. Un completo maricón idiota. Te vas a arrepentir.

—Mary, espera—intentó explicar—Yo… yo no, yo no quise decir su nombre. De verdad.

_Mentira. Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en Sherlock. _

—¡BASTA, JOHN! Yo pensé que de verdad me querías, que todos estaban equivocados. Pero ya veo que es verdad. Soy una completa idiota. Todo este tiempo tú y Sherlock han estado juntos y tú solamente me has usado.—Lloraba Mary.

_¿Qué? ¿La gente dice eso? _

—Nada que ver, todo el tiempo estuve contigo porque te quiero, Mary.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Watson. —dijo, mientras terminaba de vestirse y de recoger sus cosas—No vas a seguir burlándote de mí. —Te vas a arrepentir—le repitió.

Mary azotó la puerta al salir. John ni siquiera trató de alcanzarla. Se quedó tumbado en la cama mirando al techo. ¿Por qué le importaba tan poco que su novia se fuera? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué había dicho ese nombre? ¿Por qué había fantaseado con Sherlock mientras tenía sexo con su novia?

John se encontraba confundido. No podría volver a ver a Mary a los ojos. Ni a Sherlock. Y mañana tenía clases. Pensó seriamente en reportarse enfermo y ausentarse, pero eso lo haría quedar peor.

_Natural. Lo mejor será que te comportes de una manera natural, John. Vamos, has salido de peores._

La verdad es que no. Nunca se había enfrentado a algo como eso. Había disfrutado mucho del sexo con sus ex novias y con algunas chicas con las que había salido casualmente, nunca antes había pensado en un hombre de esa manera. Jamás. Incluso, para prevenirse de confundir nombres, siempre llamaba a su novias o a sus amigas de la misma manera: cariño, linda, cielo, mi amor. Eso era más fácil. ¿Qué demonios sucedió? Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. A Sherlock siempre lo llamaba por su nombre, desde un principio. Le pareció un nombre inusual y divertido. Un nombre que se adaptaba por completo a aquel muchacho alto y delgado de cabello oscuro y mirada enigmática al que le pertenecía. Un nombre que le encantaba decir y que repetía cada vez que podía. Definitivamente, Sherlock era un amigo diferente. Y acababa de enfrentarse a una situación un poco extraña con él. _Fue el primer nombre que vino a mi mente. Es el nombre que más menciono. Eso no significa que me guste._

John tomó una larga ducha. Pensó un poco más en Sherlock. Luego, pensó en Mary. Sabía que había estado mal, pero, por otra parte, por fin se había librado de ella. Nunca le terminó de gustar. Le había tomado algo de cariño por el tiempo que pasaban juntos, pero nada más. Salió del baño, se vistió y se acostó a dormir. No estaba teniendo el mejor de sus días. Soñó con Sherlock durante casi toda la noche. Soñaba que lo besaba, y que Mary los interrumpía, se entrometía, les sacaba fotos y las enseñaba por toda la escuela y al llegar ahí, las personas los molestaban, los maltrataban, especialmente a Sherlock. Era una pesadilla, pero no se sentía tan mal porque tenía a Sherlock y lo protegería.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó y recordaba su sueño vagamente.

_Ok, esto se me está saliendo un poco de las manos. No soy gay. No. Soy. Gay. Nunca me había llamado la atención un hombre. Obviamente tampoco soy bisexual. Jamás me ha gustado un hombre_…pensó John. _Hasta que conociste a Sherlock_, lo traicionó su propia mente. _Sherlock no me gusta_, _es solamente un amigo_, se repitió a sí mismo.

John se apuró a salir de casa y llegó a la escuela. Esperaba encontrar a su amigo en la puerta como todos los días pero no estaba. Tampoco había rastro de Mary. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal después de todo. Notó algunas miradas sobre él mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases. Qué extraño. Se sentía como si estuviera dando una "caminata de la vergüenza" después de una noche de borrachera. Algunos lo miraban con intriga, otros con desdén.

_Seguramente ya se han enterado todos de que Mary y yo terminamos._

Al llegar al salón de clases se encontró con que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí. Sherlock en su lugar habitual, leyendo un libro, ignorando a todos los demás. Mary había cambiado de lugar, sin embargo. Ahora se sentaba dos filas más atrás, junto a Jim.

_Vaya equipo_, pensó John. Jim nunca le había agradado, a pesar de lo que decían de él, era un chico que no le daba buena espina.

John decidió acercarse junto a Sherlock.

—Te reservé un lugar.—Le respondió, sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

—Vaya, Sherlock. Gracias, ¿por qué lo has hecho?, dijo John tomando el asiento.

—Sé que terminaste con ella. Entonces, deduje que querrías cambiar de lugar, tú sabes, para evitar malos recuerdos… —dijo, con un toque de ironía— naturalmente, terminarías sentándote a mi lado.

—Oh… espera, ¿cómo sabes que Mary y yo…

—Todos lo saben—lo interrumpió Sherlock—aunque, yo pongo en duda las razones por las que ella dice que terminaron, porque te conozco.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Un montón de tonterías sin sentido, John. Nada importante.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el profesor, quien había entrado al aula. John se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros lo habían estado mirando atónitamente mientras hablaba con Sherlock. Ambos fingieron no darse cuenta. La clase terminó, sin mayores sobresaltos. Todo estaba en calma. Una extraña calma. La clase de calma que se siente antes de una tormenta.

Al terminar la clase, Mary y Jim fueron los primeros en abandonar el salón de clases. Los demás compañeros habían regresado sus miradas hacia John y Sherlock, mientras éstos se tomaban su tiempo para salir.

Greg y Molly también los habían estado mirando. Y desde lejos, Sherlock y John notaron que hablaban en voz baja, o al menos, eso intentaban.

—¡Basta! Iré con ellos, dijo Greg, acercándose a John y a Sherlock. Molly, finalmente, decidió unirse también.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó John.

—Ya lo sabemos, digo Greg.

—Ah, lo de Mary, sí, escucha, estoy bien, amigo. Gracias.

—No exactamente, John. Basta, no tienen que fingir ante nosotros. Creo que ya es bastante obvio, sentenció Greg.

—Lo siento, estoy confundido. No entiendo de qué hablas.

—John…—dijo Sherlock, tratando de llamar su atención pero Molly lo interrumpió.

—Ya sabemos que están juntos. Todos lo sabemos, toda la escuela lo sabe. Sabemos que Mary y tú terminaron porque dijiste el nombre de Sherlock mientras te acostabas con ella—dijo rápida y nerviosamente.

John se quedó atónito. Tenía la boca abierta. No sabía qué decir. Se esperaba que Mary se hiciera a la víctima pero no pensó que fuera capaz de ventilar de tal manera sus intimidades, sobre todo, si también la involucraba a ella.

Sherlock cerró los ojos, se sintió avergonzado y un poco apenado con su amigo por no haberle advertido de lo que sucedía.

—Eso no es todo, dijo Greg—también sabemos que la utilizabas como, ehm... "máscara", por así decirlo, ante los demás y que en tus tiempos libres te la pasabas con Sherlock, eh, haciendo… ehm…"deducciones". Escuchen, los apoyamos, está todo bien. Solamente mantendremos un poco de distancia con ustedes mientras las aguas se calman, pero los aceptamos como son y no tienen por qué fingir con nosotros. De hecho, hacen una linda pareja.

John seguía sorprendido. Y se dirigió a Sherlock.

—Sherlock, ¿por qué no me dijiste…?

—Tonterías, te dije que eran un montón de tonterías sin sentido. Me enojó tanto que hayan dicho esas cosas de nosotros que preferí no mencionarlo e ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo posible.—respondió Sherlock apresuradamente, intentando disimular lo incómodo que se sentía.

—Escuchen, chicos. Eso es mentira, ¿ok? —aseguró John— Sherlock y yo no estamos manteniendo una relación. Jamás dije su nombre y si terminé con Mary, fue porque nuestra relación no daba para más. Debíamos tomar caminos distintos, qué mal que ella lo tomara de esta manera.

Greg y Molly asintieron. Se hacía tarde para la siguiente clase, así que los cuatro salieron del aula. Antes de llegar a la siguiente clase, John tomó a Sherlock por el brazo .

—Espera, Sherlock.

Sherlock se puso nervioso y ansioso. ¿Toda la historia había sido verdad y era el mejor día de su vida? ¿John y su novia habían roto por él? No podía evitar sentirse extremadamente curioso ante ese rumor.

—…Escucha—continuó John— todo eso es mentira.

—Lo sé—le dijo, aún nervioso, y con un poco de resignación.

—Escúchame. Sé que tú no me ves de esa manera. Yo tampoco te veo así, sin embargo, creo que será mejor que no nos vean juntos por un tiempo. Tal vez podamos vernos después de clases como siempre, pero en público no deben vernos juntos, al menos hasta que las cosas tomen su curso de nuevo. No quiero que nos ofendan o que hayan peleas y malentendidos, no quiero que esto termine nuestra amistad.—Le sonrió John.

Sherlock soltó su brazo de la mano de John. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, su mejor amigo, su único amigo en todo el mundo, que además era el chico que le gustaba, se sentía avergonzado de que lo relacionaran con él, por otra, estaba haciendo eso para cuidarle, su amistad era tan importante para John como para él, y sabía que John ni siquiera había pensado sus palabras. Había hablado desde el corazón.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y sugerencias! Me animan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les traigo la cuarta entrega de este ff que me está dando algunos dolores de cabeza, jaja. **

**Ojalá les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

John decidió sentarse junto a Greg y a Molly. Sherlock se quedó en su lugar habitual. De vez en cuando, sentía la mirada de Jim sobre él, viéndole maliciosamente. Mary también lo miraba, pero en realidad, estaba más concentrada en mirar a John con odio y resentimiento.

Durante el almuerzo, John se sentó con los chicos de siempre, donde fue interrogado.

—Entonces, eso sí que es una sorpresa, John, jamás te imaginé así… —dijo uno.

—Es mentira.—respondió John, seriamente— Entre Sherlock y yo no haya nada, además, no soy gay. Y él jamás me miraría de esa manera.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—Está bien, John, te creemos, pero… es obvio que le gustas. —dijo otro.

John negó con la cabeza y rió.

_Mierda, ¿es eso cierto? Quizá por eso me había mirado de esa manera. No, tonterías. Sherlock jamás haría eso. _

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Por qué todos asumen que entre Sherlock y yo hay algo? ¡Qué idiotez!

—Mira, John…—dijo Greg— todos sabemos cómo es él. Y tú eres diferente a todas las demás personas, él te trata distinto, te habla, te visita, comparten tiempo juntos, no lo veíamos así desde, eh… bueno, desde…—titubeó, nervioso.

—Desde Jim—dijo Molly, nerviosamente.

—Exacto, desde Jim.—continuó Greg— Y ya ves en lo que acabó, todos nos enteramos. De la boca del propio Jim. Sherlock jamás lo negó.

—"Lo de Jim" son rumores—aseguró John—y estoy casi seguro de que Sherlock ni siquiera tiene sentimientos, bromeó.

La verdad es que esa conversación estaba incomodando un poco a John. Eso fue obvio. Y ni siquiera sabía si lo de Jim era cierto o no porque nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a Sherlock.

—Está bien, amigo. Tú preguntaste, nosotros respondimos.

Sherlock, mientras tanto, estaba leyendo a solas en un rincón, apenas había probado bocado. Estaba un poco aturdido. Todos notaban cuánto le gustaba John. Excepto John, claro. Lo extrañaba, quería escuchar de su propia boca cómo había roto con Mary porque ésta lo celaba en exceso o porque John le había sido infiel con otra chica más guapa, o lo que fuera. _Mentira_. En realidad quería escuchar de la boca del propio John que lo que, se decía, había sido la verdadera causa. Pero eso no sucedió. En cambio, se quedó como estaba al principio, antes de conocerle. Solo. Y vacío. Y eso era horrible, por eso prefería concentrarse en su lectura.

Mary y Jim parecían tramar algo. Se habían estado separando del grupo de siempre. Mary se hacía la sufrida de vez en cuando y Jim parecía consolarle. Almorzaban a solas, se sentaban juntos en clase y hablaban sin parar entre ellos, con cuchicheos casi imperceptibles.

Terminó la hora del almuerzo, las clases continuaron normalmente, llegó al hora de irse a casa y cada quien tomó su camino. John, por primera vez, no esperó a Sherlock como siempre, para llevarle en auto casa y luego dirigirse a la suya, salió apresurado, se subió al auto y se fue. Sherlock hizo lo usual, se tomó su tiempo. Al salir del colegio, estaba casi vacío todos habían volado prácticamente hacia sus casas. O eso creía.

—¡Hey, maricón! —Gritó alguien al fondo.

Sherlock no prestó atención. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de insultos desde niño.

—¡Te estoy hablando! —Insistió, acercándose a Sherlock.

Sherlock lo miró. Era un chico más grande que él, probablemente universitario. Era robusto y atlético. _El típico bully de gimnasio_.

El tipo se acercó a él, de manera amenazante. Sherlock lo recorrió con la mirada y decidió seguir de largo, sin decir ni una palabra y siguió su camino. El otro se acercó a él.

—Escucha, no te hagas el inteligente—Le propinó un golpe en la mejilla. Sherlock intentó defenderse, pero el otro lo superaba en fuerza. —¡JA! ¿Qué dirá tu querido John cuando te vea con tu cara hinchada y deforme? ¡Fenómeno! —Lo golpeó de nuevo—El tipo parecía no tener razón aparente para maltratar a Sherlock de esa manera, hasta que, todo cobró sentido.

—Te manda saludos Jim.—le dijo el tipo, mientras reía histéricamente. —¡Primera advertencia! —le gritó, mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Sherlock se sobó la mejilla, se incorporó y caminó a casa. El tipo lo dejó irse. Así que Jim iba a empezar de nuevo. La última vez, Mycroft tuvo que intervenir para que lo dejaran en paz. Claramente, Jim aún le guardaba un gran resentimiento.

Al llegar a casa, Sherlock dejó sus cosas, se miró al espejo y notó que su cara estaba hinchada. El golpe no había sido tan fuerte. Recordó las palabras del golpeador. _¿Qué dirá tu querido John? _Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, no por temor a que lo vieran así, sino porque John no era su _querido _John, era simplemente John, si acaso, su _amigo_ John, y nada más que eso. Y probablemente, ni siquiera estaría interesado en saber cómo se había lastimado. Se sentía impotente, herido. Encendió un cigarró, y luego otro, y luego diez. Ni siquiera tomó una ducha, ni cenó, nada. Simplemente se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, e hizo como que dormía.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Sherlock!

Sherlock se levantó de un salto al reconocer la voz y se dirigió enseguida a la puerta. Comprobó primero por la mirilla. Era John. Ahí estaba, tan lindo, con esa cara que fingía estar bien. Estaba ahí. Y había ido a buscarle. Sin previo aviso, sin siquiera llamar. Estaba ahí, en la puerta. Era lo mejor que podía pasarle en ese día de mierda. Y en cualquier día, sinceramente. Trató de mantener la compostura, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Sherlock. Disculpa que no te avisé antes de venir, pero, eh…¿puedo entrar?

_Oh, Dios. Claro que puedes entrar_, pensó.

Sherlock no habló, simplemente se hizo a un lado y permitió que John entrara, esperando que éste no se diera cuenta ni del moretón que traía en la cara, ni de lo tembloroso que se encontraba, ni de lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera ido a verle, ni de cómo había salvado su día, ni de cuánto olía su casa a cigarrillos.

La casa estaba a oscuras, Sherlock no había tenido tiempo ni de encender la luz cuando escuchó la voz de John.

—Oh, Dios, Sherlock. Has estado fumando, y como una chimenea.

_Bueno, no estamos empezando bien. _

—¿Has venido a criticar mis hábitos? Porque si es así, te informo que tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer, dijo Sherlock, con voz firme.

—No, claro que no, Sherlock. Para nada, eh… ¿te importaría si enciendo la luz?

John no esperó respuesta y simplemente la encendió. Se encontró con Sherlock dándole la espalda.

—Sí… puedes. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

—Sherlock, entiendo que estés enojado pero por favor, ¿podrías mirarme por lo menos?

Sherlock no hizo caso.

—Bien, si no lo vas a hacer por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.

John lo volteó de forma un poco brusca y se horrorizó al ver la cara de su amigo.

—¡Dios, Sherlock! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién fue? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Pude haberte defendido!

—Está bien, John. No quise molestarte.

—¿Cómo está bien? No está de ninguna manera bien. ¡No puedo permitir que te hagan eso! ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de Mary?

_¡No puede permitir que me hagan eso! Qué tal, quizá deberían golpearme más seguido si John va a reaccionar de esta manera, _pensó Sherlock.

—No, John. Nada de eso, bueno, quizá se relacione en algún punto, pero es sólo Jim.

_Es sólo Jim._ Era la primera vez que John escuchaba a Sherlock mencionar a Jim y estaba confundido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Jim te hizo eso? ¿Por eso permites que digan todas esas cosas de ti en la escuela?¿Él te pega, Sherlock?

—No, bueno, no él exactamente. Mandó a alguien más a hacerlo. Y no, esas cosas las dicen para molestarme, porque no les presto atención. Buscan alguna reacción de mi parte y jamás la obtendrán, eso es lo que buscaba Jim desde un principio. Hasta que las cosas se salieron de control. Hizo cosas más graves, no te preocupes. Sin embargo, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa. Pude haberlo prevenido.

—¿Cosas peores? Sherlock, ¿por qué has permitido eso durante todo este tiempo?

—Porque en cierta forma, me lo merezco.

John estaba asombrado, no sabía qué decir. ¿Quién podía merecerse una cosa así?

—En fin, no me has dicho a qué has venido—prosiguió Sherlock.

—Eh, bueno… vine a verte.

—Obviamente.

—Me sentí mal por la reacción que tuve en la mañana, Sherlock. No quiero que pienses que me avergüenzo de ti, es solamente que nunca he lidiado con esto ¿sabes? Nadie había inventado cosas de mí y menos de esta clase, o sea, mi sexualidad siempre ha estado clara. Pero estuve reflexionando y decidí que si nada de eso es verdad, entonces nuestra amistad no tenía por qué cambiar. Y vine a verte para demostrártelo. No te avisé antes porque me sentía apenado contigo.

_Y temía que no quisieras verme,_ pensó John. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba ahí. Simplemente no pudo soportar tener que estar lejos de su amigo.

Sherlock estaba feliz. Y se notaba, sonrió, y al darse, cuenta, por supuesto volvió a la actitud de siempre.

—Hoy terminé de leer un libro. ¿Quieres que lo discutamos mientras escuchamos algo de tu música horrible? —dijo Sherlock, con el mismo tono seco de siempre.

John sonrió. Aún quería saber por qué Sherlock se sentía culpable respecto a Jim, pero quizá no era momento de preguntar.

—Seguro, Sherlock.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Sherlock y se pasaron el resto de la noche discutiendo acerca del libro, esta vez John había querido participar y le dijo a Sherlock cómo le ayudaría a resolver el caso. Al final, pusieron algo de música, terminaron dormidos antes de que terminara la segunda canción. John se durmió en el sofá de Sherlock, mientras él dormía en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, John se despertó rápidamente. Se divirtieron tanto durante la noche que ninguno se fijó de la hora y ambos habían caído en un sueño profundo.

Sherlock entró en la habitación, completamente listo para ir a la escuela. Incluso había logrado cubrir un poco del moretón que tenía en la cara con ayuda de unas banditas y algo que parecía maquillaje de un disfraz de Halloween. Estaba bien, de lejos no se notaba.

—Apúrate, John, o llegarás tarde. Me adelantaré.

—¿Por qué? Si me esperas un segundo podemos ir en el auto, Sherlock.

—No, gracias. Estuve pensando y concluí que tienes razón. Deberíamos intentar pasar desapercibidos por un tiempo, será lo más conveniente. Sin embargo, aún puedes visitarme después de clases. Si estás de acuerdo, claro.

John se sintió extrañado, ¿había ido ahí para nada? ¿para que Sherlock sea esta vez el que se avergüence? Sin embargo, accedió.

—Está bien. Te veo después de clases.

Sherlock se dirigió a la escuela. Apenas acababa de llegar cuando recibió un mensaje.

_"A la hora de salida te espero en el auto para irnos juntos, dos cuadras hacia atrás del colegio" JW_

Vaya, eso sí que era una sorpresa. ¿Era ese John Watson queriendo proteger a Sherlock?

_"No es necesario, puedo caminar"-SH _

_"No era una pregunta" JW_

Ok, esto comenzaba a ser extraño. John lo visitaba, pasaba la noche en su casa, lo protegía y encima de todo se comportaba de manera autoritaria. No estaba exactamente ayudando al "pequeño" enamoramiento de Sherlock, pero qué más daba. Nada podía ser mejor que eso.

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus opiniones! Espero que este cap. les guste, la historia aún va para largo :)**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Las clases transcurrieron normales. Lentas, pero normales. De vez en cuando aún le soltaban a John miradas inquietas, sin embargo él y Sherlock fingían ser prácticamente desconocidos, para gusto de Jim y Mary, que los observaban atentamente. En algún momento entre clases, Sherlock recibió otro mensaje.

_"Eres muy bueno fingiendo que no ha pasado nada, cariño! Espero te haya gustado mi sorpresa"_

_"Eres un idiota, James"-SH_

_"Eso ya lo veremos"_

A Sherlock realmente no le importaba mucho que Jim estuviera mandándole mensajes. Estaba acostumbrado a sus amenazas de vez en cuando. Lo único que le preocupaba era que fuera capaz de hacerle algo a John, por eso debía fingir lejanía con él. Si aceptó arriesgarse a irse con él, fue porque no pudo resistirse. Su amor latente por John era más fuerte que su razón. Y eso era lo preocupante.

Las horas pasaron un poco más rápido de lo normal. Sherlock no podía esperar a reunirse con John. Y así lo hizo, durante el resto de la semana, esperó que todos se fueran del colegio —incluso Jim— y se reunía con John en el auto. Durante esos días no hubo rastro de nada extraño. De vez en cuando, Sherlock recibía mensajes de Jim que ni se molestaba en responder, algunos, incluso, carecían de sentido. Al parecer, todos se habían creído que él y John no eran más amigos.

Así transcurrió toda una semana, puede que un poco más. John y Sherlock se iban haciendo cada vez más cercanos, en varias ocasiones, John pasaba la noche en casa de Sherlock, en el sofá de su habitación, a pesar de la insistencia de Sherlock de que usara la otra recámara, o en, al menos, que intercambiaran lugares. Sus reuniones eran frecuentes, cautelosas, cuidadas. Eran algo que ambos atesoraban como algo íntimo. Sherlock se sentía feliz de tener a John cerca de él durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Con eso le bastaba. Aunque seguía sorprendiéndose a sí mismo pensando en él de formas que podrían hacer que no fuese capaz de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

John cuidaba de Sherlock, lo protegía todo el tiempo. Sabía que debían pasar desapercibidos por las miradas insistentes de quienes los acosaban pero hacía todo lo posible por no perderle nunca de vista. De vez en cuando, escuchaba comentarios curiosos acerca de por qué había terminado su amistad con Sherlock, si realmente había existido algún tipo de contacto homosexual. John siempre omitía sus comentarios, y decía que no valía la pena mencionar nada de eso.

Jim y Mary, sin embargo, se encontraban intranquilos ante esta situación. No podía ser posible que la relación de este par ya hubiera acabado, no tan rápida y abruptamente, sospechaban que había algo detrás de todo esto, pero aún no encontraban la manera de comprobarlo.

Un día, mientras John pasaba la tarde en casa de Sherlock, se les acabaron los libros y las deducciones, así que John propuso que vieran una película en la televisión.

Sherlock, a regañadientes, aceptó. Aceptaría lo que fuera por pasar tiempo con John, así que se sentaron en el sofá y se dispusieron a ver la televisión.

—Ven, Sherlock. Estás muy lejos, acércate un poco. No muerdo, bromeó John.

_No me tientes, Watson._

—Acá estoy bien, no quisiera incomodarte. —dijo, sonriendo tranquilamente pero, en el fondo, asombrado por su propuesta.

Vieron durante un rato una película a la que ninguno de los dos le prestó la atención suficiente. Sherlock estuvo todo el tiempo reconsiderando la propuesta de John de acercarse a él, pero sabía que él era la única persona con la que no sería capaz de mantener su autocontrol y en cualquier momento terminaría abalanzándose sobre él. Por su parte, John aún no estaba seguro de por qué le había dicho a Sherlock que se acercase, ni siquiera había pensado en decírselo antes, fue algo espontáneo y esperaba, de verdad, esperaba que Sherlock no le tomara la palabra, porque ya suficiente tenía con los pensamientos recurrentes acerca de él. _Y, definitivamente no soy gay, _pensaba.

Cuando la película terminó, Sherlock hizo un par de comentarios acerca de lo mala que había sido.

—Predecible de principio a fin. —dijo, con algo de indignación—¿no te parece?

—Eh, sí, claro, como digas.

—Oh, ¿te gustó la película o simplemente tu cabeza está pensando en algo que quieres decir y no te atreves?

—¿Qué, p-p-por qué me preguntas eso, Sherlock? _Mierda._

—Era una broma, pero ya veo que no me equivoqué. ¿Entonces?

—Bueno, pensaba, realmente, en la escuela. No podremos esconder esto el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿no? Si nos descubrieran se prestaría a verdaderas malas interpretaciones.

—Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, al menos por el momento. Además, es el último año, cuando terminemos…—hizo una pausa y su tono de voz cambió— irás a la universidad y yo, bueno, haré carrera como detective consultor, dijo, apagando su tono de voz.

—¿Sabes? Viéndolo de esa manera…quizá tengas razón, no será para siempre. Por cierto, serás un gran detective.

—Y tú, un gran médico, John. Al final, parece que nuestra época de deducciones juntos y canciones asquerosas, tiene fecha de vencimiento.

—No digas eso, Sherlock. No nos veremos por un tiempo, pero seguiremos siendo amigos. Te veré de vez en cuando.

—Eso es lo que dicen las personas cuando no vuelven a verse.

—No, Sherlock. Basta de hablar de esto. Sin embargo, sí hay algo que quiero preguntarte, aunque no tiene nada que ver con esta conversación. —suspiró—_aquí voy._

—Te escucho.

—Ehm...sí… con todo lo que se dice, bueno, probablemente sean mentiras pero, eh, discúlpame, no tienes que contestar pero… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente con Jim? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto y todos dicen que ustedes, bueno… ya sabes? ¿Por qué permites eso?

Sherlock no se sorprendió por la pregunta. Era algo que veía venir hace algún tiempo. De hecho, estaba sorprendido que a John le haya tomado tantos días armarse de valor para preguntarle.

—Bueno, supongo que esa clase de cosas son las que suceden cuando te ganas el resentimiento de una persona, dijo, tranquilamente y sin darle mucha importancia.

—Ok, Sherlock. Voy a necesitar que seas más específico. ¿Por qué Jim tiene resentimiento hacia ti, si antes eran buenos amigos? —dijo, confundido.

—Vaya, parece que voy a tener que darte la versión larga —puso sus ojos en blanco y cara de hartazgo.

—¿Versión larga? — _¿Existe una versión larga? ¿Cuánto tiempo me ha estado ocultando cosas?, _pensó.

—Escucha, no quiero que vayas a hacer un alboroto de esto. —Hizo una pausa, y continuó— James y yo nunca fuimos amigos. Al menos no buenos amigos.

John estaba atónito, era la primera vez que iba a escuchar la mentada historia de Sherlock y Jim, finalmente, de los labios de Sherlock Holmes.

—Continúa—dijo, John, un poco nervioso.

—Bien. Verás, entre nosotros se dio un tipo de relación que era nueva para mí, hasta ese momento.

—¿Quieres decir que tú y Jim...? —John no podía disimular el asombro— pero, ¿y la historia del experimento? ¿Es verdadera? ¿Por eso te odia tanto?

— Como decía. Era un tipo de relación que era nueva para mí—dijo, tranquilamente— y, aparentemente, lo hice sufrir demasiado. Lo del experimento sólo fue una excusa estúpida que se me salió de control, se la inventé para no acostarme con él.

John estaba desconcertado, acababa de descubrir que los rumores de Sherlock eran ciertos y estaba a punto de cambiar la percepción que tenía de él, sin embargo, la curiosidad lo invadió.

—Y, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿No era más fácil decirle que se esperase? Digo, si en verdad lo querías…—John seguía sin poder creer lo que Sherlock le había dicho.

—Las cosas con James nunca fueron tan fáciles. Verás, la relación era intensa. Y no es que no disfrutara de su compañía, me retaba intelectualmente, competíamos todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo tratábamos de demostrar quién era el más inteligente. Básicamente, la relación perfecta para alguien como yo.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, John sintió su cuerpo estremecer, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la cara fuertemente. Se sentían como celos. _¿Relación perfecta?_ Definitivamente estaba celoso.

—Bueno, claramente no resultó ser la persona perfecta para ti, Sherlock. ¿Qué pasó?

_Te conocí. _

—Sí, lo era. Lo fue hasta que…—hizo una pausa, se dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir—hasta que, bueno. Decidí tomar otro camino. Y eso no le agradó mucho. A pesar de que habíamos terminado nuestra relación seguimos frecuentándonos. Tuvimos un par de encuentros, aunque nada explícitamente sexual. Nunca lo vi de esa manera, no me despertaba esa clase de deseos. Me equivoqué pensando que James podría mantener una relación casual conmigo, tú sabes, unos cuantos besos de vez en cuando, pero un día, él quiso tener algo más, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió la historia del experimento, que no era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era la causa principal. Cuando le dije eso, pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, básicamente lo vi convertirse en el monstruo que es ahora.

_Vaya, cuando quiere, Sherlock puede ser realmente dramático._

—¿Monstruo?

—Cuando nuestra ruptura, por así decirlo, era aún muy reciente, él no lo tomó de la mejor manera. Obviamente. Digamos que, intentó asesinarme una veces, hasta que…—hizo una pausa, le costaba reconocerlo—Mycroft intervino, y los ataques cesaron por un tiempo, hasta ahora.

—Ok, y, ¿hace cuánto fue eso?

—Uno meses antes de que llegaras.

_¿3 meses? ¡3 meses! Ahora entiendo por qué tantos rumores y por qué todos me quisieron alejar de Sherlock. 3 meses es realmente poco tiempo._

John estaba sorprendido, casi sin palabras.

—¿Y tú lo…—tragó saliva—lo querías?

_Oh, Dios, John, basta. Ahora sólo te quiero a ti. _

—No. Congeniábamos, es todo. Me sentía atraído hacia él, pero no más allá. Si lo hubiera querido, no hubiera evitado tener sexo con él con una excusa tan increíblemente estúpida.

—Creo que tienes razón—rió John, calmándose un poco.

—Ahora que estás de curioso, creo que me toca a mí, John. Y me gustaría que me respondieras con la verdad.—Sherlock se armó de valor. Sabía que esa pregunta cambiaría su relación con John totalmente. —¿Es verdad que dijiste mi nombre?

_No. Mierda. Esto no puede estar pasando. _

John intentó parecer tranquilo y en control de la situación, pero su cara ruborizada lo delataba.

—Digo tu nombre todo el tiempo, Sherlock—dijo, tocándose el cuello y abanicándose con la mano, en señal de calor e incomodidad.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Dijiste mi nombre mientras estabas con ella?

John dudó un momento, pero sabía que Sherlock se merecía que le hablara con la verdad, aunque todo sería distinto a partir de ese preciso momento. Sherlock miró el rostro de John fijamente. Notó lo incómodo que se sentía, lo intranquilo. Dedujo que lo que se decía de él era cierto, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su propia boca.

—S-sí—dijo, por fin, en voz baja, un tímido John. —Así es, lo dije. Dije tu nombre. Pero no de esa manera, es decir, yo… —_me estoy metiendo en un lío_, pensó.

—Oh, está bien. A veces la mente nos juega trucos sucios, John. No creo que haya sido porque pensaras en mí de esa manera. —Sherlock rió a carcajadas.—¡Me imagino su cara!

—No es gracioso, Sherlock, fue muy embarazoso en ese momento y lo es aún ahora.

Sherlock siguió riendo. Realmente estaba feliz con la declaración.

—Sí es gracioso, John. —lo miró fijamente y se acercó a él, luego volvió a echarse una carcajada—¿te das cuenta? Yo pongo excusas estúpidas para terminar relaciones y tú dices mi nombre literalmente todo el tiempo.

—Claro, pero no significa que…

—Ya sé que no significa nada. Pero debes aceptar que es gracioso.

Sherlock lo miró y rió de nuevo. Esta vez, John se contagió y ambos rieron a carcajadas. Sherlock, de repente, quedó serio.

—Supongo que somos un par de idiotas—y rió de nuevo.

—Supongo que sí, Sherlock.

Ambos volvieron a reír e hicieron una pausa, y repitieron el proceso varias veces hasta que las carcajadas fueron cesando poco a poco mientras se miraban e iban acercándose. John absorbió aire por la boca como si fuera a sumergirse en una piscina, y antes de decir o pensar algo, tomó a Sherlock por las mejillas y le estampó un frenético y desesperado beso de una manera no muy delicada, Sherlock abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero tampoco podía pensar. No era momento de hacerlo, y tampoco detuvo el beso.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo porque aún queda un laargo camino :)**

**¡Gracias por sus lindos reviews/follows/favs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, les traigo el capítulo 6 de esta historia. Es un capítulo un poco más corto que los demás pero que igualmente nos acerca más a la acción de lo que sucederá próximamente. **

* * *

Sherlock abrazó a John por la espalda, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, hasta que John detuvo el largo beso.

_No, no te pongas a pensar ahora, John. Después tendrás tiempo para arrepentirte. _Pensó Sherlock.

John simplemente se despegó un momento para tomar aire y antes de que pudiera reincorporarse, Sherlock mordió su labio inferior succionándolo y atrayéndolo hacia él. John le correspondió, y el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo de la habitación en la que se encontraban besándose apasionadamente. John se encontraba encima de Sherlock recorriendo su delgado cuerpo con sus manos, ni siquiera podía pensar. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Lo único que sabía era lo bien que se sentía y cuánto lo deseaba. Para su sorpresa, esta vez fue Sherlock quien detuvo el beso una vez más.

—Me encantas John, me gustas mucho. —dijo, susurrándole al oído con la respiración agitada, mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Watson.

En ese momento, John ya estaba fuera de sí mismo, estaba demasiado emocionado, excitado, el deseo le nublaba la mente.

—Tú… a mí…Sherlock, eres…perfecto—dijo, lanzando un gemido.

Acto seguido, Sherlock se levantó del suelo e invitó a John a la cama.

—Sherlock…Yo nunca… Ni siquiera…

—Tranquilo, John. Confía en mí.

John estaba mudo. Ni siquiera entendía lo que estaban haciendo. Hace apenas unos minutos estaba sentado conversando con su amigo. Autojurándose que no le gustaban los hombres, y… por alguna razón fue él quien decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Sherlock estaba feliz, obnubilado por sus deseos, por su mente, no podía contener su excitación. Y John le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad, como nunca antes le había gustado alguien. Y lo había besado como nunca antes había besado a otra persona. Y le había abierto su corazón, le había declarado sus sentimientos.

—Shhh…John, tranquilo—Sherlock le desabotonó la camisa y la tiró al piso.

John comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la camisa de Sherlock, mientras Sherlock comenzó a besar con sutileza el cuello de John, y la respiración de éste se volvió más agitada.

—Shhh…John—Volvió a susurrar Sherlock para tranquilizarlo, mientras le besaba y mordisqueaba juguetonamente el cuello.

La respiración de John se calmó un poco, y mientras Sherlock hacía lo suyo, John, sin pensarlo demasiado, le desabotonó el pantalón y bajó su cremallera. Sherlock no parecía siquiera notarlo, pues continuó besando concentradamente a su amigo, le besó el cuello, la boca y el pecho, dando pequeños mordiscos y lamidas, entonces, John lo detuvo y se reincorporó, mientras le da un vistazo a la escena, tenía al que, hasta hace unos momentos, era su mejor amigo encima suyo, besándolo, con los pantalones por debajo de las rodillas y podía claramente sentir una erección contra su vientre, entonces, reaccionó.

—Sherlock, para. Lo siento, yo, eh…—dijo, mientras se reincorporaba y buscaba su camisa en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, John? —preguntó Sherlock—Pensé que me acababas de decir que…

—Sí, Sherlock. Pero está mal ¿ok? Lo siento. No estaba pensando. Me dejé llevar.

—Tú comenzaste. Yo fui quien se dejó llevar.

John se quedó mudo. Últimamente, Sherlock estaba teniendo ese efecto en él. No sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba arrepentido de verdad.

—Escucha, Sherlock. Lo siento. Esto no debió haber pasado. Quizá lo mejor sea que no nos veamos por un tiempo. Tengo cosas que pensar y claramente, tú también.

_No tengo nada que pensar, esto es lo que quiero, John. _Pensó Sherlock.

—John…—dijo Sherlock, sin muchas ganas.

—Lo siento. —John se abotonó la camisa y se arregló el cabello. —Adiós. —salió apresuradamente de la casa de su amigo.

Cuando John salió de su casa, Sherlock se sintió destruido. _Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad,_ pensaba. Sin embargo, sus besos, sus caricias… sus palabras… todo se sintió tan real, tan verdadero. Se quedó pensando un rato, acostado en su cama, a solas, con las luces apagadas y lágrimas de dolor rodando por sus mejillas. Jamás pensó verse a sí mismo de esa manera. Dominado por sus sentimientos, sucumbiendo ante alguien más.

**:.:.::.**

Al salir de casa de Sherlock, John se encontró con Jim.

—Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa, mi querido Watson.

John lo miró desconcertado y un poco a la defensiva.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Moriarty?

—Uuhhh, ahora te haces el rudo llamándome por mi apellido, querido John. Creo, que la pregunta no es para mí. Yo pasaba por casa de Sherlock como lo hago normalmente cuando estoy aburrido…¿tú qué haces aquí? Supuestamente no eran más amigos…

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, James.

—Oh no, claro que no tienes que hacerlo, pero lo harás de todas formas. Sé que te traes algo con mi Sherlock, y quiero que sepas, que no lo permitiré.

—¿Tu Sherlock? —Dijo John, enojado—él no es tuyo, y claramente, no tengo nada que ver con él.

—Lo que digas, John. Pero quizá quieras acompañarme un rato, verás, sé que hace días que vienes a casa de Sherlock todas las tardes…¿Creyéndote inteligente y protector, eh? —dijo, mientras le enseñaba una carpeta con fotos suyas entrando y saliendo de casa de Sherlock, todas fechadas y con la hora en la que fueron tomadas.

—Vamos—dijo John, enojado y un poco preocupado… como si no tuviera ya suficientes cosas qué pensar.

**:.:.:**

Ambos se dirigieron a un café alejado de la casa de Sherlock, y se sentaron en una mesa.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Jim?

—Oh, un café latte, por favor. Sin azúcar.

—No estoy hablando de eso.

—Oh, pero yo sí, querido John.—sonrió y llamó al mesero para ordenarle su bebida. —¿Tú deseas algo de beber? Yo invito.

—No.

—Bueno, tráigame dos cafés, insisto—se dirigió Jim al mesero— tenemos mucho que conversar—dijo, mirando a John.

—Mira, Jim. No sé qué es lo que pretendas, pero si esto es por Sherlock…yo…

—Claro que es por Sherlock, daah. —dijo Jim, interrumpiéndolo y poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Sucede que él, John-John, es mío. Y te aconsejo alejarte de él.

—Sherlock no te quiere, nunca te quiso—le respondió John en un arranque de enojo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Watson. No dejaré que te interpongas en mi camino. Sin embargo, te daré una oportunidad. Aléjate de Sherlock, es todo lo que tienes que hacer y nadie saldrá herido. Ni siquiera Sherlock.

—Ja, claro. Seguramente intentarás asesinarlo de nuevo…

—Vaya, vaya, John. Eres un chico muy listo. Supongo que Sherlock te habrá contado ya de nuestras… aventuras, y te has puesto celoso.

—¿Que te utilizó? —dijo John, sarcásticamente—Además, no tengo por qué ponerme celoso, Sherlock es mi amigo, nada más.

—Oh, y, ¿piensas en tus amigos cuando haces el amor? —dijo, tomando un sorbo del café que acababan de traer.

—Eso no ocurrió. —contestó John de prisa.

—Escucha, John-John. No tienes por qué esconderte más. Esto lo he visto antes… te estás enamorando de Sherlock y te preguntas, "¿cómo, Dios? ¡SI SOY HETEROSEXUAL!" Pero en realidad estás locamente estás enamorado de él.

—Cállate. Cállate, idiota. No tienes ni idea de lo que dices.

—Uy, John-John, mira como tiemblo—rió histérico—¡ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE SHERLOCK Y NO VOY A PERMITIR ESO! —gritó, mientras la gente comenzaba a mirarlos.

De pronto, Jim sintió un puñetazo en la cara. John tomó la carpeta y salió, no sin antes aclararle a quienes los miraban con una expresión de miedo y angustia, que "Sherlock es nombre de niña".

**.:..:**

Mientras estaba en su habitación, Sherlock escuchó la puerta principal de su casa abrirse. Se levantó y acechó para ver quién era.

—Hermanito—dijo Mycroft, serenamente.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Mycroft?

—No precisamente, Sherlock. Estoy aquí por tu seguridad.

—Estoy bien, Mycroft.

—No, hermanito. No lo estás, y no te estoy preguntando. Te lo estoy afirmando. Acompáñame.

—No, estoy bien. Ahora, si me disculpas…

—¡Sherlock! —gritó Mycroft—Vamos a irnos de acá. Ahora mismo, lo más seguro es que estés conmigo.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué la insistencia? Escucha, está bien, sucedió algo con John, pero…

—Sherlock. —Lo interrumpió Mycroft. —Ya lo sé. —Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar contigo, ¿sentimientos y eso? Por favor. —Escucha. —Continuó. —Es Moriarty.

—Fue sólo un golpe, Mycroft, está bien.

—Ha estado hablando con John.

Sherlock se quedó en blanco. No dijo más y entendió que debía irse con Mycroft.

* * *

**Como dije, este capítulo es más bien corto, sencillo y ligero pero es de importancia para el desarrollo de esta historia que por fin he logrado terminar y en estos días estaré publicando todo lo que falta.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme reviews, de verdad, inspiran a escribir mucho más, para ustedes.**

**¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el próx. episodio :P ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio corto, en comparación con los anteriores. Espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

Cuando John estuvo de vuelta en casa después de su encuentro con Jim, se encontró pensando. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y la única persona con la que podría hablar de algo así era la misma que le estaba causando el conflicto interno que tenía en esos momentos. Necesitaba definitivamente, desahogarse con alguien.

_Greg_, pensó. John le envió un mensaje de texto a su amigo, quien en menos de media hora ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa.

—Hola, John. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo?

—Oh, nada en específico. Entra.

El chico entró a la casa de John y tomó asiento en la sala.

—¿Té? —le ofreció John.

—Sí, por favor. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Simplemente necesitaba a alguien con quien charlar, si estás disponible…—dijo, dándole la taza de té.

—Por supuesto, amigo. Lo que necesites.

—Ok, correcto, necesito tu palabra de que serás completamente discreto... y no le contarás de esto absolutamente a nadie, ¿estamos?

—Wow, ¿es tan en serio?

—Necesito que me lo prometas, Greg.

—Está bien, está bien. Cuenta con ello.

—Ok. Es Sherlock. —dijo John, nerviosamente.

—¿Qué sucede con Sherlock? Creí que ya no se hablaban.

—Lo fingimos, Greg. Todo fue una farsa. Fingimos no hablarnos más para evitar problemas y chismes, pero seguimos frecuentándonos durante un tiempo.

—Vaya, ¿Jim te amenazó? —dijo Greg, tranquilamente.

—Sí, pero… Espera, tú…¿Cómo lo…

—John.—lo interrumpió—Jim amenaza a todos los que se acercan a Sherlock y se comportan "inapropiadamente" con él. Pero no te preocupes, si no te ve con él, no pasará nada… además, entre tú y Sherlock no sucede algo que Jim pueda considerar como peligroso…

La mirada de John cambió. Estaba desconcertado. Tenía una mezcla de emociones enorme. Primero, no era la primera persona a la que Jim amenazaba por estar cerca de Sherlock. Segundo, sí había algo que Jim pudiera considerar peligroso…

—¿John? ¿No es cierto? Nada entre tú y Sherlock, ¿no es así?

—De eso quería hablar, Greg. —Hizo una pausa. —No te dije que vinieras para hablar de Moriarty y sus estúpidas amenazas. Te dije que vinieras porque me estoy enfrentando a una situación un poco difícil… algo a lo que nunca me había enfrentado antes.

—John…¿tú y Sherlock? —dijo, sorprendido.

—Escucha, antes que nada, no soy gay. De eso estoy seguro. Me gustan las mujeres, siempre ha sido así…pero Sherlock…Sherlock es diferente. —Miró a Greg, quien a su vez, lo miraba desconcertado, no podía creer que estuviera manteniendo esa conversación con Watson. Hizo una pausa, y continuó— Creo que estoy enamorado de él.

—¿QUÉ? John, ¿estás seguro? Escucha, sé que Sherlock es un buen amigo, incluso puede llegar a ser agradable, es muy inteligente y es normal que lo admires, tal vez haya algo de atracción o curiosidad, pero ¿enamorarte?

—Te dije que era una situación difícil. Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo comento, pero desde que lo conocí, es como si me hubiera olvidado de quién soy realmente, y en verdad, en verdad, Greg...necesito conversarlo con alguien.

—Bueno, está bien. Cuenta conmigo, no le diré a nadie, pero ¿estás seguro de lo que sientes? Quizá estás confundiéndote.

—No, Greg. No lo es. Me gusta. Me gusta pasar el tiempo con él, y de repente, adivinar de qué color son sus ojos realmente, me gusta su voz áspera y cortante, sus ideas atemporales, me gustan sus manos y cómo las mueve cuando está pensando, su forma de vestir y caminar… Me gusta su risa, pero lo que más me gusta es el olor de su cabello cuando me acerco a él…

—Vaya, amigo. Sí que estás jodido. ¿Estás seguro de que conocemos al mismo Sherlock? —bromeó un poco.

—Sí. Y lo que sucedió hoy…

—Espera, ¿lo viste hoy? ¿qué sucedió?

—Eso es lo que trato de decirte. Un rato, por la tarde. Estuvimos mirando una película y charlando un poco… una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos besándonos…Yo me asusté y me fui rápidamente de su casa, fue entonces cuando me encontré con Jim.

—¿Besándose, John... en serio? ¿Besos? Vaya, no creí que existiera alguien capaz de eso, aparte de Jim, claro.

—Sherlock me dijo que le gustaba…—dijo John, casi ignorándolo.

—Wow, ¿y qué dijiste, cómo reaccionaste? Supongo que eso te asustó un poco...

—No sé por qué, mi mente no estaba conmigo en ese momento… Greg, no sé por qué lo hice. Sé que sólo empeoré las cosas.

—¿Qué le dijiste John?

—Le… le dije, le dije que era perfecto.

Greg lo miró sorprendido y no supo qué decir.

—Está bien, Greg. No tienes que decir algo, y sé que esto es incómodo. Gracias por escucharme… sólo necesitaba, necesitaba contarle esto a alguien.

—John, quisiera ayudarte, en serio. Pero es que no se me ocurre qué decirte, pensé que era algo que tenía que ver más con Jim… Lo siento, amigo, pero puedes confiar en mí y llamarme si necesitas hablar con alguien…—dijo, aún intentando procesar las palabras de John.

—Gracias.

—Me tengo que ir ahora, se está haciendo tarde, pero gracias por el té. Te veré mañana en la escuela.

John asintió, acompañó a Lestrade hasta la puerta y se despidió de él. Cuando se fue, John entró a su habitación, se acostó en la cama, y pensó… repasó en su mente la forma en la que se había expresado de Sherlock anteriormente…cómo detalló todo lo que le gustaba de él.

Y esa era la respuesta.

Estaba enamorado de Sherlock.

Total, completa, profunda y perdidamente enamorado de él. Y eso no lo hacía gay.

No existió antes un hombre que le causara eso, y probablemente, después tampoco. No le gustaban los hombres. Le gustaba un hombre. El hombre. Sherlock.

Pronto, se quedó dormido hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente, John se despertó pensando en Sherlock, y en las ganas que tenía de verle, aunque sabía que no era prudente hablar con él en esos momentos pues lo que menos quería era complicar más las cosas, y, muchísimo menos, lastimarlo, aún así, estaba dispuesto a verlo, aunque sea de lejos.

Llegó al colegio y lo buscó por todas partes, sin éxito alguno. No podía preguntarle a nadie por él, pues todos sabían que su amistad ya "no existía". Con el único con el que podía hablar era con Greg… y tenía que ser sumamente discreto.

Ya en el aula, la clase estaba a punto de comenzar y no había rastro alguno de Sherlock o Jim. John se preocupó, pensó que tal vez Jim le habría hecho algo, o lo había convencido de marcharse con él o… lo que fuera.

—John—dijo Greg, sacudiéndolo un poco—¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien?

—No.—dijo John, con un tono preocupado—Sherlock no ha llegado, y Jim tampoco… ¿y si le hizo algo?

—John, amigo, no seas tonto. A Sherlock jamás le podría pasar algo y menos por parte de Jim.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—El hermano de Sherlock jamás lo permitiría. Verás, aunque ambos actúen como que no es alguien importante y es como cualquier otro hermano sobreprotector, Mycroft es, básicamente, el gobierno británico y utiliza todos sus medios para cuidar de su hermano. Así que, pierde cuidado.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes todo es…

La conversación entre Greg y John fue interrumpida por la clase que estaba comenzando. Las horas y la rutina transcurrieron de una manera normal, sin saber nada de Sherlock o de Jim. Mary, incluso, parecía ausente, como si no pudiera funcionar correctamente sin su aliado. Veía a John de vez en cuando pero estaba bastante concentrada con sus cosas de la escuela. John tampoco parecía preocupado por ella o por sus reacciones, simplemente estaba concentrado preguntándose dónde estaba Sherlock.

Al salir de la escuela, John se dirigió a casa, donde se pasó la mayor parte del día pensando en Sherlock, en qué estaría haciendo, pensó en llamarle para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero su celular parecía apagado, le dejó un par de mensajes de voz y trató de proseguir con su día pero no pudo, no podía comer, no podía leer, escribir ni pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuera en Sherlock, constantemente se encontraba mirando fijamente su móvil esperando por un mensaje, una señal o algo, algo que le indicara que Sherlock estaba bien.

De repente, tocaron a la puerta y John se apresuró a abrir, pensando que tal vez pudiera ser Sherlock, pero no. Era Greg.

—John, me quedé un poco preocupado por ti, te fuiste de manera muy repentina. ¿Puedo pasar?

John le abrió la puerta a Lestrade y nuevamente se sentaron en la sala, como habían hecho el día anterior.

—Gracias, Greg. No era necesario que vinieras.

—No soy estúpido. Sé que te sientes mal y confundido y que sigues creyendo que Sherlock y Jim podrían estar juntos...

—No había pensado en que estuvieran juntos, pero gracias por eso, ahora me siento más impotente y paranoico.

—No era mi intención, yo…

—Lo sé, disculpa. —Continuó John. —Es solo que no puedo estar tranquilo, le llamé a Sherlock un par de veces pero no me atendió, su celular estaba apagado y …

—John, tranquilízate. Sherlock está bien.

—¡¿Cómo mierda puedes saber que Sherlock está bien, Greg?! ¡ALGO PUDO HABERLE PASADO! —empezó a alterarse John.

—Amigo…—suspiró Lestrade— está bien, te diré pero tienes que prometer no decirle a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

—No tengo a nadie a quién decirle algo pero de acuerdo.

—Sherlock no está, se fue con Mycroft.

—¿Qué?

—Mycroft se llevó a Sherlock para protegerlo, aparentemente, descubrió que Moriarty tenía planeado algo en contra suya, así que se lo llevó lejos… y a Jim también se lo llevó, aunque eso es incierto.

—Vaya, ok. Está bien—John se notaba confundido. —¿Puedo preguntarte cómo sabes todo eso?

—Bueno, digamos que… me llevo bien con el hermano de Sherlock. —Dijo Greg, mirando hacia arriba, poniéndose un poco nervioso.

John se quedó mudo, pero decidió no preguntar, las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente extrañas entre él y Greg como para ponerse a averiguar cosas que, de verdad, prefería no saber. Siguieron conversando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que se hizo tarde y Greg se fue.

John estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero aún así, necesitaba saber acerca de Sherlock, cómo lo estaría pasando, sabía que él odiaba a su hermano, no se podía imaginar la magnitud de las intenciones de Jim como para tener que desaparecer a ambos del mapa y que Sherlock accediera a irse. Lo peor es que en la escuela, profesores y otras autoridades, actuaban como si no se dieran cuenta. Ni siquiera mencionaban el nombre de su amigo. Probablemente Mycroft y su rumorada "capacidad para borrar a las personas del mapa" tenían algo que ver con eso.

Algunas semanas transcurrieron sin mayor sobresalto, John estaba siempre pendiente del celular y continuamente miraba a la pantalla, releía algunos mensajes que había intercambiado con Sherlock anteriormente y lo extrañaba. Sin embargo, y a pesar del dolor que sentía, sabía que debía continuar con su vida, y así lo intentaba.

Un día, al salir de clases, escuchó que alguien lloraba y decidió acercarse a ver qué sucedía. Se encontró con una chica rubia que lloraba en el suelo mientras se cubría la cara.

—Disculpa…¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

La chica se limpió el rostro y miró a John y lo abrazó.

—Oh, John…

Era Mary.

John se quedó mudo. No sabía qué hacer, no había hablado con Mary después de su ruptura, pero tampoco la había visto tan mal, así que, decidió corresponderle el abrazo.

—Mary, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó John, tranquilamente.

—John, lo siento mucho. Siento haberte metido en problemas. —Lloraba y lo abrazaba con más fuerzas.

—Eh, está bien… Mary, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó John con preocupación.

—¿Podrías llevarme a casa? —le dijo con los ojos rojos por el llanto y la voz temblorosa.

John accedió, dejó a Mary en la puerta de su casa y se disponía a marcharse cuando ésta lo invitó a entrar. John dudó un poco, pero accedió. Después de todo, quizá tendrían algo de qué hablar.

Mary entró a casa y fue directo a la cocina y le ofreció té a John. Sintiéndose un poco más tranquila y con la cara aún algo hinchada por el llanto, ella y John se sentaron a tomar el té.

—John… quería ofrecerte unas disculpas por todo lo que yo, lo que hice, estuvo fuera de lugar, realmente me sentí lastimada cuando pasó lo que pasó y no estaba pensando correctamente.

—Bueno, gracias por eso. Pero ya sucedió, me costó trabajo lograr que la gente dejara de creer que Sherlock y yo somos… bueno, éramos algo más que amigos.

—Lo sé y estoy apenada, créeme, sé que cometí un error. Ahora que me doy cuenta de las cosas y de que Jim no era quien yo creía…

—¿Perdón? —la interrumpió John—supuse que él y tú eran buenos amigos…

—Éramos, hasta que descubrí quién era realmente y no pude perdonarle que te haya amenazado. Tuvimos una pelea y terminamos nuestra amistad. Luego, se fue y por lo que sé, está de viaje.

—Ya veo—dijo John, dándole un sorbo a su té.

—¿Me perdonas? —dijo Mary, sonriéndole.

—Claro. —le devolvió la sonrisa John. —Puedo preguntarte… ¿por qué llorabas hace un rato?

—Nada importante, John. Ahora lo único que me importa es que tú y yo volveremos a ser amigos.

John no dijo nada y se bebió el resto de su té.

—Mary, tengo que irme ahora, eh, ¿estarás bien?

—Sí, John, lo estaré.

Mary acompañó a John hasta la puerta y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. John solamente le sonrió.

—Hasta pronto, John.

John se despidió con la mano y regresó a la casa. Revisó su celular intentando buscar una llamada o un mensaje que viniera de Sherlock, pero de nuevo, no sucedió.

Mary, al cerrar la puerta, también revisó su celular, pero ella sería quien enviara un mensaje esta vez.

_"El plan está saliendo a la perfección. Gracias, Jim. Te debo una."_

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos encontramos exactamente a la mitad de esta historia, ya pronto concluirá.**

**Espero les haya gustado, espero comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Saludos :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Conforme los días transcurrían, John se sentía cada vez más resignado a no tener más noticias de su amigo y se iba haciendo más cercano, nuevamente, con Mary. Empezaba a convencerse de que lo que había sucedido con Sherlock había sido un accidente y que no volverían a verse más. Se autoconvenció de que Sherlock no quería verlo más y John no podía esperarlo para siempre. Entonces, decidió tomar las riendas de su vida de nuevo….y sin hacer casos de los consejos de sus amigos, pronto se encontraba saliendo con ella una vez más, lo que, por supuesto, a ella la hacía tremendamente feliz.

Sus días eran abrumadoramente normales. Simplemente estudiaba, pasaba el rato con Mary, regresaba a casa y eso era todo.

Era una rutina que poco a poco lo iba cansando y cada día que pasaba extrañaba más a Sherlock, se preguntaba dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo y si estaría bien, aún así, se las arreglaba para interrumpir esos pensamientos y obligarse a sí mismo de mantener una relación normal con Mary.

Mary, por su parte, trataba de lucirse y jugaba el papel de novia comprensiva, escuchaba a John y no lo presionaba en absoluto. Demostraba una paciencia admirable. Sabía que todo el tiempo, mientras John estaba con ella, él pensaba en Sherlock, pero esto no la preocupaba, confiaba en su amigo Jim y en la promesa que él le había hecho, que Sherlock no regresaría.

Confiaba tanto en que Sherlock no volviera, que ni siquiera había vuelto a presionar a John para acostarse con ella. De vez en cuando intercambiaban algunas caricias, pero John le insistía en que no se sentía preparado para intentarlo una vez más. Mary respetaba eso, pacientemente, pues sabía que al terminar el curso escolar, la pesadilla de Sherlock habría terminado para siempre. John se iría a la universidad, y ella, probablemente, se iría con él. Estudiarían la misma carrera, hasta que, eventualmente, John le pediría su mano en matrimonio y ella saldría totalmente triunfante de toda esa situación.

John pensaba un tanto diferente. Sabía que al terminar el curso escolar, la pesadilla de Mary habría terminado para siempre. Esperaría un poco, argumentaría diferencias socioeconómicas, _"no eres tú, soy yo"_ y se tomaría un tiempo antes de comenzar a la universidad, cambiaría de aires, se olvidaría de Sherlock y, eventualmente, estudiaría medicina o se enlistaría en el ejército, o ambas. Cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera distraído hasta que todo dejara de doler.

Parecía insensible, se sentía mal, sabía que la traicionaría una vez más, pero realmente necesitaba distraerse para no volverse loco, para no seguir intentando llamar a Sherlock o decirle a Lestrade que lo contactara con Mycroft, para no escribir cartas al aire, para no crear un blog en el cual desahogarse… simplemente, para no perder la razón.

** ::.::**

La realidad era que Jim no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer para llegar a Sherlock. Sin embargo, aunque él no pudiera llegar a Sherlock, le hacía feliz el hecho de saber que John tampoco, al menos, por el momento. Sin embargo, como Mary le había pagado para que la ayudase, le había hecho creer que se había ido con Sherlock, llevándose consigo una buena suma de dinero.

Mycroft negoció con él para "sacarlo", momentáneamente, del juego.

—Me iré, querido Mycroft. Lo haré. Pero regresaré…

—No me importa lo que hagas, Jim—dijo Mycroft, sereno—sólo espero que te tomes tu tiempo.

—Oh, lo haré, querido Mike ¿o debería decir cuñado? —le respondió cínicamente.

—Es Mycroft. Y, no, —sonrió—no soy, ni seré nada que tenga que ver contigo.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—2 años, James. Es nuestro trato, tú te vas, nuestra vida continúa y si por algún motivo, se te ocurriera regresar antes de tiemp…

—Bla,bla,bla —se burló James—Muerte y destrucción…¡uf! —le dijo, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y exagerando sus gestos.

—Exacto. —sonrió Mycroft, alzando la nariz.

Ambos sabían que lo habían hecho por conveniencia.

Mycroft, para proteger a su hermano y a las personas que lo rodeaban. Jim, sabía que debía mejorar su técnica, prepararse mejor, planear mejor las situaciones y muy pronto se convertiría en el mejor consultor criminal del mundo. O al menos eran sus planes. Además, lo que Mycroft le había ofrecido a cambio no era nada, en absoluto, despreciable.

**::..:::**

—¡Por favor! No seas terco, puedes empezar de nuevo. Solamente tomaría unos días reubicarte y pronto…

—No, Mycroft. Necesito volver. Ahora que Jim está lejos y ha pasado un tiempo prudente puedo…

—Sherlock, por favor. —lo interrumpió—Mírate, estás siendo ridículo. Dominado por tus sentimientos.

—Simplemente me siento cómodo con la vida que llevo, además, tengo cerca algunos de tus intereses, hermano. —dijo, desafiante.

—No necesito que vigiles a nadie por mí. Sherlock, ambos sabemos de qué se trata esto, y ambos sabemos que John está bastante tranquilo con Mary, ha retomado su vida.

—John no ha retomado su vida, se ha resignado a ella. Debo volver, es un hecho. No te estoy pidiendo permiso, hermano.

Sherlock se bajó de la limusina de Mycroft y entró a casa. Estaba emocionado.

_Debería llamarle, no. Eso sería ordinario. Quisiera sorprenderlo, pero sin hacerlo incómodo debido a los últimos eventos que ocurrieron entre nosotros… hm, quizá no le agrade verme. Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. No, seguro se sorprenderá. Tal vez podamos hablar y aclarar las cosas y…_

Los pensamientos de Sherlock lo privaron de dormir en toda la noche. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que simplemente iría a ver a John, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no hubiera estado desaparecido durante todas esas semanas.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Este capítulo está bastante ligero y es el que menos palabras tiene, en comparación con los anteriores, espero que les guste.**

**Como les decía en entregas pasadas, la historia ya está por terminar, ¡muy pronto! **

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs, me ponen muy contenta ^_^**

**¡Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Era una mañana normal en la vida de John. Se encontraba con resaca. La noche anterior había ido a una fiesta con Mary y bebió demasiado. Le dolía la cabeza y solamente quería seguir durmiendo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta, finalmente, logró sacarlo de la cama, con los ojos aún cerrados y medio somnoliento, se dirigió a abrirla.

—Cielo, creo que es muy temprano para…

—Hola, John.

John se quedó mudo. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se los frotó. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—H…ol…Sh…Volviste—tartamudeó, aún sin salir de su asombro.

—Por supuesto. Pareces contrariado, ¿puedo pasar? —dijo Sherlock con su voz y gestos característicos, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a John.

—Claro, sí, sí. Eh… entra, estoy… sorprendido, yo, no, eh, creía que tú…

—Bueno, he vuelto. Tenía unos asuntos de los cuales ocuparme y he venido a ocuparme de algunos otros—dijo, sonriéndole misteriosamente y mirando al techo.

John se dio cuenta que aún estaba en su bata de dormir.

—Sí, eh, claro. Eh, ¿te molestaría si yo…?—hizo un movimiento con las manos señalando de arriba hacia abajo lo que llevaba puesto.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, John. Pero si te hace sentir más cómodo y te hará capaz de hilar una frase coherentemente, tómate tu tiempo.

John asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes.

_¿Por qué me preocupa cómo me veo? Mierda, él se ve tan bien… tan… perfecto._

En menos de 20 minutos, John se reunió de nuevo con Sherlock.

—Te preguntarás qué me pasó—dijo Sherlock mientras juntaba los dedos de ambas manos y le daba a John una mirada ecuánime y tranquila.

—Ya lo sé, Mycroft te llevó con él porque se enteró que recibí algunas amenazas.

—Debí imaginarlo—dijo Sherlock, en un tono algo molesto—¿Lestrade? Mi hermano debe elegir mejor a quien le confía las cosas.

—Sólo yo lo sé. Estaba desesperado —_¿En verdad acabo de decir eso? Bueno, mierda._ —pensó John.

—Curioso. Pensé que no querías verme más, John. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

John se rascó la cabeza.

—Sherlock, todo fue muy confuso para mí, escucha, yo no quería…

—¿No querías qué, John? ¿Besarme? Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien tomó la iniciativa.

—No, Sherlock, tú, eh… yo…todo fue un malentendido.

—…Y ahora estás en los brazos de esa… chica. Entendí muy bien, parece. Sólo fui parte de tu curiosidad, ¿no es cierto? Solamente eso, ¿eh? Curiosidad.

Sherlock hervía de los celos hacia Mary, de enojo hacia John, pero también de ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Tan intenso y contradictorio a la vez.

John se quedó mudo.

Sherlock simplemente tomó su abrigo y se fue.

John estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer, pero ver a Sherlock una vez más había hecho que se cuestionara de nuevo todas sus decisiones. Se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al regresar con Mary. Se sentía un patán. Jugó con los sentimientos de su amigo… y de su novia. Sin embargo, esta vez todo sería diferente, no permitiría que esa confusión volviera a arruinar su vida, así que decidió continuar con la normalidad con la que vivía ahora.

Durante la tarde, había quedado de verse con Mary y así lo hizo.

—John, cariño. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mary con genuina curiosidad.

—Eh, sí. Estoy bien. —sonrió debilmente—No te preocupes.

—Mi amor, no me gusta verte así. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Sucedió algo con tu hermana? —dijo, acurrucándose hacia él y besándole la frente.

—Harry está bien. —Dijo John, sonriendo de nuevo. —No pasa nada, amor—y la besó.

**:::..:::**

Ya en casa, Sherlock decidió que no regresaría a la escuela. No era necesario que asistiese, pues solamente seguía el protocolo que Mycroft le había impuesto, así que había decidido que… no iría, y básicamente eso, ya vería en qué invertir su tiempo. Probablemente en experimentos, leyendo o trabajando por su propia cuenta. Simplemente no podía regresar a ver todos los días, de nuevo, cómo John pasaba el tiempo con Mary. Incluso pensó en decirle a Mycroft que tenía razón y que quería ser reubicado, pero no. Su orgullo podía más que eso.

Sherlock se sentía mal, triste, avergonzado. _¿Cómo pude creer que John estaría esperándome con los brazos abiertos? Soy un idiota. Un total y completo idiota.,_ pensaba mientras se acurrucaba en su sofá y miraba al techo, al cabo de un rato decidió tocar el violín por unos momentos, y así transcurrió el resto de la noche, hasta que su móvil vibró.

_Buenas noches, Sherlock. Lo siento. JW _

Sherlock miró el teléfono durante unos segundos, quizá unos minutos y no respondió.

_¿Por qué me tiene que confundir así? Si no quiere verme más, listo, que no lo haga, pero parece que le encanta torturarme… y se siente tan real cuando estamos frente a frente… Eres un idiota, Watson. Un completo idiota, _pensó Sherlock.

**:::..:::**

John llegó a la escuela al día siguiente y se encontró con Lestrade, con quien sostuvo una pequeña conversación antes de que Mary los interrumpiera.

—Debes estar contento ahora, John.

—¿Y eso, por qué?

—No te hagas el que no sabe, Mycroft me dijo que ya sabías que Sherlock…

—Ah, eso…

—¡Claro! ¿No te pone contento?

—Verás, eh, Greg, es un poco más complicado que es…

—¡Amor! Ahí estás. —Interrumpió Mary—Me lo llevo, Greg. Nos vemos. —dijo, apartando a John de Lestrade y llevándolo del brazo al salón de clases.

El celular de John recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de Lestrade.

_John, creo que tenemos que hablar de esto._

_No hay nada de qué hablar, amigo. JW_

_Te veré más tarde._

Greg podía ser bastante insistente si quería,y John, en el fondo sabía que tenía que hablar con él de lo que sucedía con Sherlock, pero no se sentía preparado para ello, además, sabía que la noticia era una bomba de tiempo, pues no podría seguir ocultándosela a Mary durante mucho tiempo más.

Unas horas más tarde, John y Mary se encontraban sentados juntos, esperando que llegara el siguiente profesor…

—Eh, John. Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está Sherlock? —preguntó Lestrade, adrede, enfrente de John y Mary.

—¿Greg? Sherlock se fue para no volver hace mucho tiempo… además, no veo por qué mi novio debería saber dónde se encuentra—le contestó Mary a la defensiva.

—De hecho, Mary… estoy hablando con tu novio, y, eh, me temo que Sherlock ha vuelto, eso no es tema de discusión. Por eso le he preguntado, y reitero, ¿John, sabes por qué Sherlock no vino a clases?

Mary miró a John intentando disimular su enojo.

—¿Eso es verdad, cielo? —le preguntó a John, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

—Vaya, yo… yo, no tengo idea—respondió ambiguamente mirando nerviosamente a Mary y a Lestrade.

—Bien, está bien—respondió Lestrade—después me pasaré por su casa para verle. Nos vemos.

John miró nerviosamente al techo mientras Mary lo veía a él, enojada.

Después de unos minutos, habló.

—No pensabas decírmelo, ¿verdad?

—Mary, yo no sabía…

—John, si Greg vino a preguntarte eso es porque es más que obvio que lo sabías. Tú serías la primera persona a la que Sherlock contactaría, todos lo sabemos.

—Amor, no te enojes. Yo, bien, está bien. Lo supe anoche. Y si no te lo dije fue para no darle importancia. Te enterarías igual que todos, eventualmente tendrá que venir a clases. Pero ya no importa, cielo.

—John, claro que importa. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que…

—Nada de eso, princesa. Estoy contigo y no habrá nada que lo cambie—dijo John, mientras la abrazaba.

**:::..::**

Mary logró escabullirse de John con el pretexto de ir al baño y aprovechó para exigirle a Moriarty una explicación inmediata.

—_Jim. Sherlock ha vuelto. Eso no es parte del trato. _

—_Sooorry! __L _

_—¿Sorry? Devuélveme mi dinero, al menos. Farsante._

_—Buh-bye, querida! Xxxx_

Mary intentó comunicarse una y otra vez con Jim, de manera infructuosa. Sabía que ahora estaba sola, y que si su relación corría peligro, esta vez, ella misma debería tomar cartas en el asunto. Estaba enojada, sola y furiosa.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Quedan solamente 5 capítulos más para concluir esta historia :)**

**¡Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Esa misma tarde, Lestrade se presentó en casa de John, tal y como le había dicho en los mensajes de texto que intercambiaron durante el día.

John abrió la puerta, apresuradamente y Lestrade entró.

_—_Greg, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando? Ahora tengo un prob…

—Whoa, whoa—le interrumpió Lestrade—sólo te hice el trabajo más fácil, amigo. —Hizo una pausa y continuó—¿O pensabas decirle a Mary que Sherlock había regresado?

—Claro que no. Iba a esperar a que lo descubriera ella misma, pero ahora, gracias a ti, va a pensar que Sherlock me lo dijo a mí antes que a nadie y que existe más que una amistad entre nosotros…

—¿Y eso es mentira?

—Ese no es el punto.—dijo John, comenzando a exasperarse.

—John, hace unos días estabas llorándome que querías a Sherlock y ahora, ¿piensas sacrificar esa felicidad solamente para continuar con una farsa? ¡Reacciona! Este no eres tú.

—Tú qué sabes, Lestrade… y no estaba llorando, simplemente, estaba confundido y ahora que tengo la oportunidad quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero seguir lastimando a las personas.

—Entonces debes buscar a Sherlock, porque si no lo haces, estarás lastimando a Sherlock, estarás mintiéndole a Mary, y estarás obligándote a ti mismo a aceptar una mentira, algo que no sientes, ¿cuál es el punto?

John se quedó mudo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Solamente miró al suelo y luego a su amigo.

—Supongo que… supongo que tengo mucho que pensar—dijo, débilmente.

—John, no hay nada que pensar, sólo necesitas darte cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. No sigas sufriendo…

John asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa. Greg se despidió y salió.

John se quedó pensando durante un rato. Miró sus antiguos mensajes con Sherlock como solía hacer antes de que éste regresara. Pensó en escribir algo, de hecho, tecleó las primeras letras, cuando tocaron a su puerta…

A este punto, John no sabía a quién esperarse, parecía que el lugar preferido de las personas para reunirse últimamente era su casa, y nadie se molestaba en avisarle antes.

Era Mary.

—Hola amor, pensé que podríamos pasar esta noche juntos en tu casa—dijo, mientras lo saludó con un beso y lo abrazó.

John se sentía confundido, pero prefirió ignorar esos sentimientos. Había estado a punto de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Sherlock en el momento en el que Mary apareció. Debía ser obra del destino.

—Hola, cielo. Sí, claro… ¿y tus papás, qué van a pensar?

—Oh, ellos no están en casa, además, dije que me iría a casa de una amiga, por si las dudas. Así que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros dos solitos.

—Tienes razón—dijo John, y la abrazó por la cintura de una manera un poco torpe.

Mary puso su mano sobre la cara de John y lo besó. Un rato después y la pareja se encontraba semidesnuda y agitada. Mary besó el cuello de John y el pecho. John, simplemente se dejó hacer. Intentaba ignorar sus pensamientos, sin embargo, al besar el cuello de Mary, pensó en el de Sherlock, y al estar dentro de ella, se preguntó cómo se sentiría Sherlock. Seguro más delicado, más suave, más dulce…

Cuando el acto culminó, ambos cayeron dormidos hasta el día siguiente, Mary durmió abrazada John.

**:::..::**

Sherlock había pasado toda la noche pensando en John y en lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Se preguntaba si todo hubiera sido diferente si hubiera respondido aquel mensaje que John le había enviado una noche antes. Dio vueltas en su habitación, tocó algunas melodías erráticas en el violín. Hizo algunas anotaciones. Fumó de nuevo.

Lestrade había intentado conversar con él, pero Sherlock se rehusó. Molly también lo intentó y tampoco tuvo éxito.

Sherlock estaba encerrado en sí mismo. Apenas había probado bocado y se había bañado una sola vez durante todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrado.

Recibió un par de mensajes de Mycroft que ni siquiera leyó. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano lo vigilaba muy de cerca, y si hubiera algún peligro o algo, se presentaría en persona, o haría alguna de esas cosas dramáticas que él hace.

Sherlock se acostó en su sofá, mirando al techo, pensando en John, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sus pensamientos fueron haciéndose más vívidos, más reales. Su cuerpo se sentía tenso y caliente. Su sangre estaba siendo bombeada a toda velocidad a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Dirigió una mano hacia abajo para calmar sus ansias, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más fuerzas, abrió un poco la boca y dejó salir un gemido. La imagen de John se hacía más presente en sus pensamientos, hasta que terminó. Se quedó un rato más tumbado sobre su sofá, hasta que eventualmente decidió limpiarse y meterse a la ducha.

_Patético,_ pensó, _soy patético._

Ciertamente, Sherlock nunca se había dejado someter a sus propios pensamientos y deseos. Además, no había conocido a alguien que se los despertara de una forma tan salvaje, tan impropia, tan indecente.

**::..:::**

John despertó para encontrarse a Mary durmiendo frente a él. Abrió los ojos y la contempló con decepción. Se sentía como cuando un día anterior has bebido demasiado y has hecho algo estúpido mientras estabas ebrio. Se sentía exactamente así, pero con sus sentimientos. Además, la cabeza lo estaba matando. Se levantó, se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Mary hizo lo mismo, aunque tardó un poco más, quizá buscaba algo de empatía de John hacia ella, algún roce, algún abrazo, pero nada. No obtuvo más que la amabilidad a la que estaba acostumbrada cuando Sherlock estaba cerca.

Sin embargo, esta vez, le constaba que Sherlock y John no habían estado juntos la noche anterior. Esa noche John y ella habían sido uno, y no podía sentirse más orgullosa de ello. Se dijo a sí misma que debía ser paciente.

—Buenos días, mi amor—dijo, mientras besaba una de las mejillas de John.

—Buen día, Mary—le respondió John, sonriéndole levemente. —¿Nos vamos? —dijo, mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

Durante todo el camino, John estuvo ausente. Pensaba en Sherlock y en las ganas que tenía de verle, miraba a Mary de vez en cuando y se decía a sí mismo que ella no merecía que él estuviera pensando en Sherlock de la manera en la que lo hacía.

Mary, por su parte, miraba a John y suspiraba. De vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas y se sonreían. Se mojaba los labios de vez en cuando y se ponía contenta cuando John le acariciaba la rodilla mientras conducía.

Casi no hablaron durante el trayecto. Llegaron a la escuela y siguieron su rutina de todos los días: clases, tareas, actividades en grupo, algunas conversaciones casuales con sus compañeros, etcétera.

Ambos se veían distantes, sobre todo John, que estaba pensativo y le insistía a Mary que todo estaba bien, que la noche anterior había sido _maravillosa._

Mary no sabía bien cómo comportarse. John ni siquiera le había mencionado a Sherlock para nada, no tenía nada que reclamarle, él le daba lo justo y necesario para tenerla contenta. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que Sherlock se haría presente en cualquier momento y eso la aterraba. Le aterraba la idea de volver a perder a John por culpa de Sherlock.

John, racionalmente, estaba con Mary, la acariciaba, le susurraba cosas lindas al oído y todo, pero todos sus pensamientos le pertenecían a Sherlock. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantarse sin verlo, sin hablarle, sin él. Lo que sí sabía era que Sherlock estaba enojado con él por haberse comportado como un cretino cuando éste había ido a verlo y esto hacía que John se acercara más a Mary, que la abrazara más fuerte. Como si de esa manera pudiera hacerse creer a sí mismo que lo que pensaba y lo que sentía no era real, que lo que veía y tocaba sí lo era.

Mary se dio cuenta de la forma en la que John la miraba y la tocaba, y no protestó. Ni siquiera se inmutó. Sospechaba que algo andaba mal, pero en ese caso, sólo en ese caso… Era mejor no preguntar.

* * *

**¡Uff! ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Siéntanse libres de dejarme sus impresiones n_n**

**¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Este capítulo es el más corto de todos, creo y es completamente smut, así que recomiendo discreción.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Si te sientes incómodo/a respecto a este tipo de narraciones, recomiendo dejar de leer en este instante.**

**Ahora, si lo tuyo, lo tuyo es esto, pues ¡disfrútalo! :D**

* * *

Esa noche, Sherlock se encontraba en casa, componiendo una melodía nueva para su violín y musitándole algunas palabras a un cráneo que le hacía compañía. En eso estaba cuando miró por la ventana y vio un auto conocido estacionarse justo en la entrada. El auto tenía a dos personas, pero sólo una se bajó del vehículo, mientras la otra permaneció dentro, intercambiaron algunas palabras y finalmente, el auto siguió de largo. Eran John y Lestrade. Solamente John bajó del auto.

Sherlock se quedó perplejo y antes que John pudiera tocar a la puerta, le abrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu… novia—dijo Sherlock, con una voz un poco temblorosa pero con la mirada firme.

John no respondió, simplemente entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, tómo a Sherlock entre sus brazos y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo, Sherlock intentó separarse, pero después cedió. John tomó la cara de Sherlock entre sus manos y le dio un suave y delicado beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, Sherlock le correspondió y sus lenguas se enredaron, John mordió el labio inferior de Sherlock y le susurró cosas casi inaudibles, ambos fueron a dar al sofá, donde John se colocó encima de Sherlock y lo siguió besando, Sherlock puso sus manos en la nuca de John presionándolo más contra sí, mientras las manos de John recorrían el contorno del delgado cuerpo de Sherlock.

Se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y de regreso. Le sonrió y Sherlock lo acercó hacia él y lo besó, esta vez más intensamente, succionando los labios de John y atrayéndolo más y más hacia él.

Sherlock podía sentir la erección del miembro de John contra su cuerpo, y sabía que John también podía sentir la suya. Sherlock le quitó la camisa a John mientras John hizo lo mismo con la de Sherlock, sus respiraciones se iban agitando conforme su ropa iba desapareciendo, John besó y mordisqueó el cuello de Sherlock dejando unas pequeñas marcas, Sherlock lo detuvo por un momento y se dirigieron a la cama, ambos vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior.

Sherlock se acostó en la cama y John se colocó nuevamente encima de él, y continuó besándolo, Sherlock le dio a John pequeños chupetones y mordiscos en el cuello, la boca y el pecho, paró por un momento y miró a John señalándole con la vista hacia abajo. John entendió la indirecta perfectamente.

Entonces, le bajó los boxers a Sherlock mientras éste se arqueó y lo guió tomándolo de la cabeza, guiándolo gentilmente hacia abajo. John se sentía un poco extraño, nunca había hecho algo parecido, pero el hecho de encontrarse de esa forma con Sherlock le parecía excitante.

John miró a Sherlock una vez más y descendió, tocó el miembro erecto de su amigo y comenzó un vaivén de caricias y pequeños besos, hasta que, eventualmente, se lo introdujo en la boca. Sherlock gimió y se retorció de placer, cerró los ojos mientras tiraba del cabello de John, y suspiraba su nombre, John continuó con lo que estaba haciendo y se comía a Sherlock como si se tratara de un dulce, una y otra vez, mientras los gemidos de su amigo se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

—Es mi turno, John…—Dijo Sherlock, deteniéndolo, con la voz entrecortada. Acto seguido, se puso de espaldas hacia él y se dirigió a su miembro, besándolo aún por encima del bóxer, deshaciéndose de él lentamente. John no podía creer la vista que tenía enfrente.

Sherlock lamía, chupaba y daba pequeños besos. John solamente gemía, gemía como nunca en su vida y quería más, quería más y más de eso, sin pensar demasiado, tomó de nuevo el miembro de Sherlock, pronto, se encontraron retorciéndose de emociones hasta llegar al clímax. Al mismo tiempo.

Sherlock se incorporó del lado de John y se miraron, sin hablar, sin hacer ningún gesto. Sin embargo, la vergüenza poco a poco se iba apoderando de ellos.

—Sabes… no cualquiera puede venir a mi casa y cogerme sin siquiera saludar—dijo Sherlock, en parte en serio, en parte, en broma.

—Me preocuparía si así fuera—le sonrió John. —Deberíamos limpiarnos, hemos hecho un desastre.

Sherlock sonrió y apoyó la moción. Se limpiaron y se vistieron de nuevo. El cabello de Sherlock lucía más desarreglado de lo normal, pero su cara era de total relajación. John preparó un poco de té mientras Sherlock encendió la televisión, pronto se encontraron ambos, abrazados, frente al monitor. John estaba sentado mientras Sherlock posó su cabeza en su regazo, entonces, John jugueteó con el cabello de su amigo.

—Lestrade. —Dijo Sherlock, suavemente—¿Por qué vino contigo?

—Bueno Sherlock, no queremos habladurías de nuevo, ¿cierto? Él me aconsejó que viniera a conversar contigo, insistió en que debíamos hablar pero, al verte…yo… no pude resistirme.

—Hmmm…entonces, deberíamos hablar.

—Sherlock, las cosas son bastante complicadas, ¿podríamos, por esta vez, intentar no pensar demasiado? —respondió, mientras seguía jugueteando con su cabello.

—No parecías tan… inexperimentado.

—¿De qué hablas, Sherlock?

—Sabes de qué hablo. Es un cumplido. Te estoy diciendo que eres bueno.

John se sonrojó y no habló, en su lugar, le propinó a Sherlock un tierno beso en la frente.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock se despertó solo en su habitación. John debió haberse ido temprano. Ni siquiera parecía que hubiera estado ahí antes.

Todo lucía igual de vacío que antes que llegara. Creyó que con la experiencia de una noche antes, tal vez se sentiría menos solo, pero no. La ausencia de John se hizo más profunda, más evidente, lo que le causaba a Sherlock una gran angustia. Intentó distraerse, pero no pudo. Así que tomó su móvil y envió un texto.

_Te extraño.-SH _

Pasaron unas horas, 2 en tiempo real, y siglos en la cabeza de Sherlock, antes de que su celular sonara de vuelta.

_Eres genial, Sherlock. JW_

Sherlock sonrió durante un rato y analizó por un momento la posibilidad de responderle, pero no quiso sonar demasiado dependiente, así que lo dejó pasar. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Por una noche, John Watson lo había preferido a él. Aunque no hayan visto juntos el amanecer, ni hubieran desayunado juntos, aunque no hicieran todas esas cosas lindas de pareja que Sherlock hubiera querido hacer, ¿quién lo necesitaba, de todos modos? John lo había preferido a él, y eso le bastaba.

**::..::**

John estaba feliz y lo demostraba, se sentía relajado, aunque sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo, pues aún tenía mucho qué hablar con Mary y no se atrevía.

Greg alentó a John a hacerlo, así como lo había ayudado a ir a casa de Sherlock, sin embargo, no sabía qué era exactamente lo que John y Sherlock habían "hablado" durante ese tiempo, y John parecía algo hermético ante el asunto.

—No hablaron, ¿no es así? —le dijo Lestrade a John.

—Yo…

—Se besaron, ¿verdad?

—Greg, mira…

—No, no, no. Tuvieron sexo, ¿verdad? —dijo, acusador—John, te ayudé a ir ahí para que le aclararas a Sherlock tus sentimientos, no para que te lo cojas y empeores la situación, por Dios. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

—Mira, todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? Lo voy a solucionar. No necesito que me regañes.

Greg suspiró y se alejó al mismo tiempo que Mary llegó y saludó a John efusivamente y John le correspondió. Lestrade los miró a lo lejos y sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? ¿Está todo bien con Greg? Parece un poco enojado—le dijo Mary a John, mientras lo abrazaba.

—Todo bien. Sólo está actuando como un idiota, amor. No es nada—aseguró John.

Mary sabía que John le estaba mintiendo, pero a estas alturas, realmente prefería no saber. Las horas transcurrieron normalmente. John no se atrevió a hablar con Mary en absoluto. Sabía que lo que hacía no era lo correcto, pero no podía aceptar su amor por Sherlock.

_Sólo es una fase, es platónico. No significa nada, pensaba una y otra vez,_ mientras estaba en clase, con su novia o conversando con sus amigos.

Al salir del colegio, John había quedado con Mary en ir de paseo. Caminaron hasta el auto de John tranquilamente, tomados de la mano como una pareja enamorada. A John le pareció ver una silueta conocida a lo lejos. Ahí, parado, en una esquina, mirándolo estaba Sherlock.

Sherlock había querido ir a ver a John, no se había aguantado las ganas de estar con él y había decidido esperarlo cuando lo vio caminando tan feliz tomado de la mano con Mary, abriéndole la puerta del auto, ayudándole a subir. Y había prestado una especial atención a los segundos en los que John levantó la mirada y había decidido ignorarle. Como si no hubiera visto a nadie. Como si pudiera ver a través de él. Como si fuera un fantasma.

**::..:::**

Sherlock caminó a casa desviándose por donde le fuera posible. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro mientras John le inundaba la mente. Recuerdos de los besos de John tan solo una noche antes, sus abrazos, sus palabras, su maldito mensaje de texto de esa mañana. _¿Cómo pude pensar que la había dejado? ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido y haberme dejado llevar? ¿Cómo pude haberme equivocado con él?_

Los pensamientos de Sherlock eran incesantes y horribles. Su mente viajaba a una velocidad mucho más rápida de la habitual y estaba siendo bombardeada con flashes de John besando a Mary, abrazándola, incluso se lo imaginó haciéndole el amor y repitiéndole las mismas palabras que había usado con él. La única diferencia era que Mary lo tenía ahí justo cuando quería, en el momento que fuera.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, Sherlock se encontró con Lestrade, esperándolo.

—Sherlock, creo que tenemos que hablar.

—No tengo interés en saber cómo John te manipuló para que lo ayudaras a venir y luego corrió de regreso a los brazos de su… de Mary Morstan—dijo Sherlock, con una voz grave y un poco temblorosa.

—De hecho, Sherlock, fue mi idea.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y cara de fastidio.

—…¿Podríamos… hablar? —continuó Lestrade— Hay cosas que creo que necesitas saber.

Sherlock no habló, simplemente abrió la puerta y permitió a Greg entrar. Ambos se sentaron uno enfrente del otro.

—Te escucho. Sé rápido. No me aburras. —dijo Sherlock.

—John te quiere. —dijo Greg, rápidamente. —Es sólo, eh.. él tiene, um… un conflicto con esto, ¿sabes? No todos pueden aceptar su sexualidad de una manera tan natural como lo hemos, ehm… como lo has hecho tú.

—John quiere a Mary.

—No, Sherlock. John se siente _en deuda_ con Mary, porque durante tu ausencia, ella fue quien lo acompañó, no nos escuchó cuando le aconsejamos. Cree que no es justo hacerla sufrir de nuevo.

—Te estás contradiciendo. Dices que me quiere, pero a la vez no quiere que Mary sufra. Sin embargo, le parece bien hacerme sufrir.

—No, Sherlock. Simplemente es un idiota que no sabe qué hacer. No puede aceptar que está enamorado de ti. Textualmente, esas fueron sus palabras. Él me lo dijo. Lo sé todo. Sé lo que ocurrió entre ustedes.

—Sé que lo sabes. —dijo Sherlock, sin siquiera inmutarse.

—Sherlock, ten paciencia. Y sé firme. No dejes que John te controle. Habla con él.

—Puedes decirle a Mycroft que esto no es necesario. —dijo Sherlock, levantándose e invitándolo a salir.

—Buena suerte, Sherlock. —y salió de su casa.

Sherlock analizó las palabras de Greg. Sabía que su hermano probablemente no estaba detrás de las buenas intenciones de Lestrade, y que probablemente tenía razón. John era un cobarde para muchas cosas. Muy valiente para defenderlo, o para golpear a alguien que quisiera meterse con él, o que intentara _robarle_ a Sherlock. Pero muy cobarde para aceptar sus sentimientos.

Sherlock analizó la situación por un rato, hasta caer dormido del cansancio y del poco sueño que había tenido en los últimos días.

Unas horas más tarde, bien entrada la noche, Sherlock escuchó entre sueños unos pasos en la puerta de su casa y escuchó que lo llamaran por su nombre.

Era John. _Obviamente._

Sherlock analizó por unos segundos la opción de no abrirle la puerta, pero era una noche extremadamente fría, y_ no podía dejarlo ahí, ¿cierto? Es un idiota, pero sigue siendo el más lindo de todos,_ finalmente, abrió la puerta.

—Qué lindo estás. —dijo John, visiblemente ebrio e intentando tocar la cara de Sherlock.

—Hola John. Has estado bebiendo. Quizá deberías ir a casa, yo realmente no puedo…

—Tu casa es donde quiero estar, Sherlock. Acá…contigo. —dijo, con la voz entrecortada y abrazando efusivamente a Sherlock. —Por favor… déjame…estar acá. —dijo, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amigo.

Sherlock dijo nada. Simplemente cerró los ojos y abrazó a John.

* * *

**¡A 2 capítulos del final!**

**Ojalá que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia que escribí para ****Uds.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! De verdad me hicieron el día, ya les traigo por fin, el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia que escribí para ustedes. Ojalá lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Después de un buen rato abrazados en el sofá, John fue recobrando la lucidez y miró a Sherlock fijamente.

—Lo siento, Sherlock. Lo siento muchísimo. —dijo, reincorporándose con los ojos llorosos. —Eres genial. En serio.

—Si soy genial, ¿por qué siempre existe alguien más, John?

—Porque soy un tonto, Sherlock. Soy el idiota más grande que existe.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo, John, yo entiendo que…

—Se acabó, Sherlock.

Sherlock se quedó petrificado, intentando mantener una expresión ambigua, intentando hilar en su mente la última frase que John había dicho.

—Mary y yo…—continuó John—se acabó, Sherlock. Se terminó.

Sherlock no se esperaba eso de John. Ni siquiera podía pensar claramente.

—Bueno, pues, lamento que no funcionara, yo, eh… No sé qué decir.

—No sé qué hacer, Sherlock. No tengo a quién llamar. Tuve que venir a verte. Siento como si esta casa fuera nuestra, y la verdad, es que te veo en todas partes.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que…?

—Sí, Sherlock. No es fácil. Aceptar algo como esto, no es fácil.

—"¿Algo como esto?"

—Tú sabes, Sherlock. Me gustan las chicas. Es sólo que… tú… tú eres diferente. —dijo, acercándose a él.

Sherlock prefirió mantener su distancia. Le costaba confiar de nuevo en las palabras de John.

—Será mejor que te vayas, John. —dijo, levantándose.

—Sherlock, yo…

—Fuera, John. Vete. No quiero que estés aquí.

**::..::**

John salió de casa de Sherlock sintiéndose terriblemente mal y la cabeza lo estaba matando. El sol ya había comenzado a salir, y John decidió irse a casa. Quizá debía llamar a Mary y disculparse con ella, pero… ella no se merecía eso. No se merecía seguir sufriendo la inestabilidad y la indecisión de John.

Finalmente, decidió no buscarla. Se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa cuando un lujoso auto negro abrió la puerta y le invitó a subir.

John se imaginó de qué se trataba.

Pronto, se encontró sentado en un lujoso y adornado lugar, donde Mycroft le esperaba.

—Señor Watson. —lo saludó el mayor de los Holmes.

—Hola, Mycroft, yo…

—No luce muy bien, señor Watson—interrumpió Mycroft. —Es obvio que ha estado bebiendo. ¿No es usted muy joven para andar en esos pasos? Especialmente si quiere ser un hombre de ciencia…

John se quedó helado y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, había sido básicamente secuestrado por un funcionario de gobierno, que a la vez resultaba ser el hermano mayor del chico al que le había roto el corazón y por el otro, el funcionario parecía realmente consternado por sus costumbres y por su salud.

—Si realmente quiere que esto funcione, voy a necesitar cooperación de su parte, Señor Watson.—continuó Mycroft—Aparecerse en estado inconveniente no nos ayudará en absoluto.

—¿Perdón? Creo que no entiendo…

—Oh, claro. Lo siento. Debí haberlo aclarado. —sonrió—Esto es acerca de mi hermano.

—Sherlock y yo no, es decir él no, yo no puedo…

Mycroft arqueó la ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ya veo, pero ¿tenía entendido que usted tenía… sentimientos por Sherlock? A juzgar por sus apariciones nocturnas y por lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes…

—¡No! Sherlock y yo, o sea, yo no. No puedo. No soy gay.

—Sus acciones indican lo contrario, Señor Watson. Y esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con sus inclinaciones sexuales, pero me parece que si alguien se aparece a altas horas de la noche en la casa de otro alguien y le dice, textualmente y cito _"Siento como si esta casa fuera nuestra y la verdad es que te veo en todas partes"_ es natural que yo deduzca que existe algo más que una amistad, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Cómo lo…?¿Sherlock te lo dijo? ¿Tan rápido?

Mycroft lo miró casi ignorándolo y continuó.

—Señor Watson, escuche. Usted debe dejar de fingir que entre mi hermano y usted no pasa nada cuando es obvio para mí y para todo el mundo que sí lo hay. ¿Está bien?

John asintió, intentando descifrar, sin éxito, hacia dónde estaba yendo esa conversación.

—Usted puede ser muy bueno para mi hermano, John. De hecho, lo es. Pero tenemos que trabajar en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

John asintió nuevamente.

—Me he encargado de la señorita Morstan…—Hizo una pausa—Al parecer usted la ha dejado muy dolida.

—¿Mary? ¿Qué le hiciste a Mary?

—Descuide, John. Digamos que ella ya no es asunto suyo y jamás volverá a verla. Le hice a ella y a su familia una oferta que no pudieron rechazar.

_¿Mycroft desterró a toda una familia solamente para que yo pueda salir con Sherlock? Eso sí que es algo nuevo. _Pensó John.

—Empezaremos por el principio, naturalmente.—continuó Mycroft—Usted terminará el año escolar en las siguientes semanas y mantendrá un perfil bajo. Y, preste atención. Bajo ningún motivo intentará comunicarse con Sherlock antes de que esto suceda, a menos claro, que él sea quien se ponga en contacto con usted, en cuyo caso, yo le daré las indicaciones correspondientes.

—¿Sherlock sabe todo esto?

—Por supuesto que no. No sea ridículo.

—Claro, lo siento. Pero es que no veo por qué me ayudas con esto, digo…

—Tengo mis razones y mis prioridades. Además, una persona allegada y muy apreciada por mí me ha hecho partícipe de algunos detalles que yo, hasta ese momento, ignoraba.

_Lestrade,_ pensó John.

—Se acabó el alcohol, Señor Watson. Manténgase sobrio y prepare sus mejores palabras. Demuestre sus sentimientos, haga que sus acciones sean correspondidas con éstos. Puede retirarse. El auto lo espera.

John regresó a casa a bordo del auto que lo había llevado hasta la oficina de Mycroft y permaneció en silencio durante todo el viaje.

Mycroft, en su oficina, se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

—El plan está en marcha. Será solamente una cuestión de días los que John Watson tardará en reaccionar. Asegúrate que todo salga bien. —Hizo una pausa mientras la persona al otro lado de la línea respondía. —Sí, lo sé.—Y cortó la llamada.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Y bien, todo lo que inicia tiene que concluir y por eso, acá les traigo el último episodio de esta historia que es mi primer fanfic, por lo cual le agarré un poco de cariño. **

**Espero que la disfruten y los deje con un buen sabor de boca :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito (ya saben a lo que me refiero)**

_**Más notas al final del capítulo.**_

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas desde aquel encuentro que tuvo John con Mycroft, las clases ya habían terminado.

John había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Mycroft: no se comunicó con Sherlock en absoluto y se mantuvo alejado de los vicios. Se le veía algo desmejorado, y casi no dormía. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban y no podía parar de pensar en lo mal que se había portado con Sherlock, con Mary y con todo el mundo.

Todos los días lo recordaba, como si de una tortura se tratase.

Finalmente, llegó el día del baile de graduación y a pesar de haber recibido algunas insinuaciones por parte de chicas que compartían aula con él, John decidió que no iría.

Alguna vez, en una de sus muchas conversaciones, Sherlock y él habían acordado que irían juntos al baile de graduación. Esa clase de promesas eran difíciles de olvidar para John e ir a ese lugar sin Sherlock, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

Además, había estado esperando que ese día llegara para recibir nuevas instrucciones de Mycroft.

Instrucciones que no llegaron. Naturalmente.

**::..**

La noche del baile de graduación, John se quedó en casa mirando la televisión, melancólicamente. Pensaba en cuánto le hubiera gustado asistir a ese baile. No por el baile, ni por la fiesta, ni siquiera porque fuera su graduación.

Lo había pensado tanto y había tardado tanto en aceptarlo que ahora no se podía aguantar las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que Sherlock era suyo y estaba con él. Quería llegar a la fiesta vestido de traje en combinación con Sherlock y bailar con él toda la noche, beber un poco de más y terminar haciendo cosas indecorosas en la parte trasera de su auto. Sólo había un problema: Sherlock no era suyo, ni estaba con él.

John se encontraba inquieto entre sus pensamientos, cambió de posición tantas veces como pudo. Se preparó un té, miró la televisión, incluso se quedó un rato pasmado mirando por la ventana de su habitación, hasta que el sonido de alguien timbrando a su puerta lo regresó a la realidad.

Decidió ignorar a quien sea que se estuviera presentando en su casa en esos momentos. Realmente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero quien fuera que estaba timbrando, sabía ser insistente.

John, finalmente, se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, dispuesto a insultar, golpear o lo que fuera necesario a quien estuviera ahí, turbándole su noche de melancolía y depresión.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una delgada sombra de un chico, el cabello ondulado y brillante de siempre que ya conocía y que se le hacía tan familiar.

—Hola, John. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Cl...claro, Sherlock, entra.

Sherlock entró en la casa de John y se acomodó en un sillón de su sala.

—¿Quieres té, Sherlock? —dijo, nervioso, John.

—Por favor. —Sé que hoy es la noche de graduación. —dijo Sherlock, casualmente.

—No creí que lo recordaras.

—Por eso decidí venir a verte hoy.

—Oh, entiendo, entonces Mycroft..

—¿Mycroft? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

John comprendió en ese momento que Mycroft solamente había hablado con él para mantenerlo alejado de su hermano y fuera éste quien lo buscara.

_Estúpidos Holmes y sus planes maquiavélicos, _pensó John.

Sherlock miró a John en confusión y decidió omitir sus comentarios y continuar con la conversación hacia donde quería dirigirla.

—Bien. He venido porque creo que es necesario que hablemos—dijo, seriamente, bebiendo un sorbo del té que John acababa de darle.

—Sherlock, perdóname, de verdad. Perdóname por todo el daño que te causé. Te juro que he cambiado, ahora soy diferente, si tú me das una oportunidad yo…

Sherlock miró a John fijamente, casi inexpresivamente, ignorando el hecho de que John estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado en la vida, Sherlock—suspiró John—Y hasta ahora vengo a darme cuenta.

—Qué vida de mierda la tuya.

—Sherlock… no entiendes, tú… tú eres donde quiero estar.

—Claro que no, John. ¿No te cansas de inventar todo esto? Tú mismo me lo dijiste, era solo curiosidad…

—Sí, Sherlock, era solo curiosidad—suspiró John de nuevo—pero después pude conocerte realmente, aunque te hayas ido, yo… yo no pude olvidar nada. Así que ese es mi verdadero problema. Me enamoré de ti.

Sherlock abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la declaración de amor de John. No podía creerlo, por fin, finalmente, sus sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos y no había ninguna mujer que se interpusiera, ninguna sustancia de por medio, este era John, su John, hablando fuerte y claro.

—Lo siento, yo, yo no soy perfecto, John. No te mereces a alguien como yo.

—Me gustas porque no eres perfecto, Sherlock. Porque llegaste cuando menos me lo esperaba. Y me gustas, y por fin puedo decirlo. Me gustas. Me gustas por haber llegado de repente a sacudir mi vida. —hizo una pausa y continuó—No te quiero por tu cara ni por tu cuerpo, ni siquiera por tu inteligencia, te quiero porque eres bueno, porque me haces bien, y te extraño. Te extraño todas las noches que no estoy contigo y todas las mañanas cuando no despierto con tu sonrisa a mi lado—dijo John, con una voz temblorosa y casi lágrimas en los ojos.

—No sé quién está peor—sonrió Sherlock mirándolo—Si tú que vienes y te vas, o yo, que cada vez que te marchas te vuelvo a esperar…

—¿Disculpa? Tú fuiste quien se marchó esta vez…

Sherlock dijo nada, simplemente se levantó de su asiento y besó a John como nunca antes lo había besado, entregadamente y con pasión, como si fuera de su propiedad. John correspondió a ese beso, profundizándolo y enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Sherlock.

De repente, en la mente de Sherlock, imágenes de John con Mary se le pasaron por la mente y le cayó una lágrima, sin embargo, eso sólo sirvió para que besara a John aún con más fuerza.

—Dime… dime algo que no le hayas dicho a nadie—le dijo a John con la respiración agitada, sintiéndose algo inseguro.

—Te…amo, te amo, Sherlock, eres…genial—le susurró John.

John tomó a Sherlock de la mano y lo condujo hasta su habitación, se quitó la camisa y desabrochó sus pantalones, de modo que estos cayeron al piso, y se detuvo frente a Sherlock, desnudo. Sherlock también se deshizo de su ropa, y mientras esto sucedía, John se acercó a él, y aún contemplándolo, lo besó apasionadamente. Sherlock lo acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándolo fuertemente y mordiéndolo de vez en cuando.

John empujó a Sherlock a la cama, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó, comenzando por el cuello y bajando lentamente por su pecho, lamió y succionó sus pezones, mientras éste se retorcía de placer. John lamió y besó los abdominales de Sherlock, poco a poco, cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a sus genitales, sintiendo el sabor de su líquido preseminal y la textura de su miembro. Se sentía en el cielo.

Sherlock, deshecho de placer, levantó las piernas de John y éste se dejó hacer. Sherlock colocó sus manos detrás de los muslos de John y se quedó mirando la escena por unos segundos. Durante unos minutos, besó sus glúteos y masajeó su miembro hasta que John se encontró casi ronroneando de placer, continuó hasta que sintió que estaba listo y escuchó a John gemir.

—¡Sí, Sherlock! ¡Así! —gritó John.

Sherlock hizo que las embestidas fueran más fuertes, cambiando constantemente la profundidad, ángulo y posición. Pronto se encontró con las piernas de John rodeando su trasero, siguiendo el ritmo de sus golpes. Colocó sus manos debajo de las axilas de John para empujarlo tan profundo como pudiera hacia él. Los músculos del esfínter de John se contraían y relajaban, apretando el miembro de Sherlock.

Sonidos guturales salían de la boca de John y su respiración se volvía cada vez más rápida, signo de que se acercaba al clímax y Sherlock estaba determinado a venirse al mismo tiempo, así que aceleró las embestidas tanto como pudo hasta que vio el semen que John había expulsado, él hizo lo mismo, dentro de John.

Sherlock casi colapsa encima de John. Estaba exhausto. John colocó ambos brazos alrededor de él y lo apretó tan fuerte que Sherlock apenas podía mantener su respiración, y de nuevo, lo besó apasionadamente.

John lo miró directamente a los ojos, Sherlock también lo miró. Y ambos sentían como si su corazón estuviera derritiéndose.

La cabeza de John descansaba silenciosamente en el pecho de Sherlock, hasta que este último rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

—¿Esta vez no dirás que fue un error? —dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Algunos errores son deliciosos, Sherlock…pero no, esta vez, no lo diré. —respondió, y colocó un pequeño beso en su abdomen.

Hubo un corto silencio, hasta que, esta vez, fue John quien lo rompió.

—Así que somos nosotros, juntos, ¿eh? Finalmente… quién lo diría… Nosotros.

—Así es, John. Nosotros... solos contra el mundo.

Pasaron unos minutos que se convirtieron en horas al quedarse dormidos.

Por la mañana, despertaron uno enfrente del otro. Sherlock se levantó despacio cuidando no despertar a John, sin embargo, éste se despertó por el movimiento de Sherlock levantándose de la cama para buscar su ropa que había quedado tirada en el suelo de la habitación.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—¿Sí?

—Vístete despacio… me gusta verte.

Sherlock sonrió y obedeció a la petición de John.

Esa mañana, desayunaron juntos y Sherlock regresó a casa por un rato para dejar descansar a John y recuperar él mismo algo de energía (sugerencia de John) y quedaron en reunirse de nuevo durante la tarde.

**::..**

Apenas se fue Sherlock, un auto conocido se estacionó en la puerta de la casa de John. Era Mycroft.

—Veo que todo ha salido a la perfección, Señor Watson.

—Hola, Mycroft, yo, eh, sí… Seguí tus instrucciones.

—Me alegro, señor Watson, pero temo decirle que mis instrucciones por el momento han quedado invalidadas, vine solamente para hacerle una advertencia.

John tragó saliva y temió que fueran a separarlo de Sherlock una vez más.

—Señor Watson—continuó Mycroft—si usted le rompe el corazón a mi hermano, yo seré quien responda por él.

Extrañamente, John se sintió aliviado ante esa declaración por parte de Mycroft, pues, muy a su manera, era casi una bienvenida a la familia Holmes.

—Pierde cuidado, Mycroft. Lo cuidaré como el tesoro más grande de mi vida.

—Está bien. No sea cursi, señor Watson. Nos estaremos viendo. —dijo, mientras subía de nuevo a su auto y se alejó de la casa de John.

**::::..FIN..:::**

* * *

**Ok, ahora sí, colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.**

**Sin embargo, para no dejar la historia inconclusa, he subido también un epílogo que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron de principio a fin en el desarrollo de esta historia, especialmente a mi amiga Krumy, que fue quien me animó a escribir mis ideas por aquí. ^_^**

**Gracias, gracias y más gracias.**

**Al relato "Killing curiosity", por servirme de inspiración para una de las escenas de este fic.**

**A todas las canciones hermosas que no me pertenecen y que me inspiraron para algunos diálogos.**

**Y por supuesto, a todos y cada uno de uds, lectores, que con sus reviews, follows y favs, me animaron a seguir adelante con esta historia. **

**Ahora estoy trabajando en otro fanfic que estará por acá muy pronto :D**

**¡Saludos! **


	16. Epílogo

John se fue a la universidad y tuvimos que separarnos por un tiempo. Yo, por mi parte, y sin ayuda de nadie, mucho menos de mi hermano, logré ganarme la confianza de Scotland Yard para asistirles cuando me requirieran, así creé mi profesión: Detective consultor.

Está bien, quizá Mycroft haya tenido un poco de participación, pero todo sucedió por mi talento.

Todo el tiempo que John estuvo en la universidad, nos mantuvimos en contacto, hablábamos por teléfono, chateábamos e incluso nos enviamos cartas y regalos, hasta que llegó el día en el que finalmente regresó a casa.

Lo recibí con los brazos abiertos y fue entonces cuando decidimos ir a vivir juntos. Desde que nos conocimos, vivimos muchas cosas, pero una vez que aceptamos que nuestro destino era estar juntos, la vida se volvió más fácil para ambos.

John se convirtió en un excelente médico y al mismo tiempo, me ayuda con mis casos. Es mi mano derecha, mi compañero de vida y puedo decir, felizmente, que me he enamorado del mismo hombre más de mil veces. La vida con John es toda una aventura.

Nuestros amigos también continuaron con sus vidas. Molly estudió la universidad con John, mientras, Lestrade decidió convertirse en policía. Mycroft tuvo algo que ver en eso también, aunque ambos lo nieguen.

La vida es muy tranquila aquí, a nuestra manera, en el 221B de Baker St. Donde John y yo vivimos resolviendo crímenes y asesinatos.

Volvimos a saber un par de veces más de Jim y Mary, y sospecho que aún planean algo, pero ese algo, ahora mismo, no es mi problema.

**-SH. **


End file.
